Broken Woman
by HarunoCande
Summary: El Team 7 la traicionó,la cortaron en pedazos pero la muerte no la aceptó. Sakura se convirtió en la discípula de Madara, quién en la Guerra no murió./-Reconstruiste tu cuerpo, y ahora creas un Jutsu para viajar al pasado¿Qué quieres?-A Uchiha Itachi.-/Porque los Uchiha amaban romperla. Ella sólo era una muñeca(PostGuerra)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

Ya me imagino lo que estarán pensado, ¿cómo te atreves a publicar otra historia cuando no terminaste las que tenes? Bien, la repuesta es simple. Soy una persona complicada u.u En los último días me costó un poco concentrarme en mis otros Fic's ya que no podía sacarme de la cabeza una idea que poco a poco iba tomando forma, por lo que empecé a escribir y ¡Ta dá!una historia surgió, no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada a escribir cosa que me sorprendió un poco. Supongo que tenía curiosidad de leer un lado oscuro de la historia.

Este Fic no será largo, a lo mejor unos 10 capítulos o menos, pero bueno, eso se verá más adelante de acuerdo si les gusta o no, y si me divierto yo xD Creo que será un poco Gore, posee violencia, tortura y lemon. Que aumentará a medida que pasen los capítulos. Estan advertidos.

Última aclaración, el primer capítulo era originalmente el prólogo pero quedó muy extenso como para ser uno. Así que es normal que no esté todo tan detallado.

 **Aclaraciones:** Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga o anime.

 **Advertencias:** +16. Violencia. Tortura. Violación.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, simplemente los uso para mi loca imaginación y hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Broken Woman.**

(Mujer rota)

 **Rota:** Que está quebrada o partida en dos o más partes. Participio femenino singular del verbo "romper". **/ Romper:** Separar con violencia las partes de un todo, deshaciendo su unión. Quebrar o hacer pedazos una cosa. Hacer una abertura en un cuerpo o haciéndole daño.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Errores.

.

.

.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras salía de la pequeña residencia que le habían ofrecido para dormir durante la misión. Un Aldea había pedido ayuda a Konoha ya que había propagado una enfermedad y la habían mandado a ella, a la discípula de catorce años de Tsunade Senju. Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque que estaba a un lado de la Villa, necesitando un poco de tranquilidad que sólo la naturaleza le podía dar. Había agotado casi todo su chakra y energías para la sanación de las personas, para luego, fabricar una cura. Se sentó en una de las raíces, y sin darse cuenta, cometió una pequeña equivocación, estar sola y débil, alejada del poblado.

\- Vaya, vaya. –abrió los ojos sorprendida levantándose para encontrarse con cinco hombres que se acercaban a ella y que apestaban a alcohol. - ¿No estás muy lejos de casa, niña? - apretó los labios, no se dejaría llevar por el jueguito del tipo.

\- ¡Miren! Tiene una banda ninja. - comentó uno para luego carcajearse que otros acompañaron.

\- ¡La mocosa es ninja! -

\- Si y de Konoha. - habló el primer hombre arrastrando las palabras con desprecio a lo que sus amigos callaron. - Sus ninjas no son bienvenidos.-

\- Apártense .- advirtió la adolescente para colocarse en posición de defensa. Se maldijo por haber dejado su porta kunai.

\- La gatita tiene garras. - murmuró uno que estaba un poco alejado pero con la voz impresa por el alcohol.

\- Yo digo que hay que darle una lección. -

La pelirosa abrió un poco sorprendida los ojos mientras que con terror veía a los hombres acercarse más a medida que algunos se sacaban la ropa. Eso no podía estar sucediéndole. Tal vez usando la fuerza bruta podría golpear a uno o dos y luego escabullirse hacia la Aldea. Se humedeció los labios esperando pacientemente a sus atacantes ebrios, ya que, que estuvieran en ese estado no le quitaba lo peligroso.

El primero se abalanzó hacia ella por lo que esquivó con facilidad para luego encestarle un puño en la boca del estómago para dejarlo inconsciente. Sintió un tirón de cabello que la llevó de lleno hacia el suelo, con un poco de miedo contempló como el líder de todos ellos, el que primero había hablado, tenía una banda de la Aldea del Sonido. Eso significaba que probablemente era un ninja seguidor de Orochimaru. Se sobresaltó al sentir que la tomaban de sus brazos por lo que comenzó a patalear ¡Ella no podía ser violada! Pensó cerrando los ojos.

Unos golpes sordos la asustaron y sintiendo como sus brazos no tenían presión parpadeó algo sorprendida levantándose de inmediato. Los hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo, aparentemente inconscientes, en medio de ellos había un joven, tal vez un poco mayor que ella. Pero se estremeció al ver la capa que portaba, _Akatsuki_ , y el gran parecido que tenía con su compañero. No era necesario ser inteligente para saber de quién se trataba y sentir pánico como lo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos lo consideró algo normal.

\- U-Uchiha I-Itachi.- murmuró el nombre del apuesto muchacho frente a ella.

\- No deberías estar sola, Haruno Sakura. - la voz monótona le dio escalofríos pero luego parpadeó confusa ¿la estaba reprendiendo? Lo vio alejarse de allí con lentitud.

\- ¡A-Alto! - gritó deteniendo el paso del renegado.- Me salvaste.- murmuró sonrojándose sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. - Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san. - dijo firmemente haciendo una reverencia.

\- No agaches tu cabeza frente a un asesino, Haruno-san.-

\- Se lo debo. - bajó la vista algo apenada.

Al no escuchar una respuesta miró frente de ella, encontrándose completamente sola. Por unos segundos, pareciera como si el asesino de su propio Clan fuera una buena persona, cómo si no estaría en una sociedad de Criminales. Era cómo una persona totalmente diferente a la que le habían contado, fue como si Uchiha Itachi fuera un jounin que se dedicaba a salvar vida. Un momento, pensó deteniendo su paso, él la había rescatado y por un instante, pensó que había algo oculto detrás de la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Años más tarde volvió a cruzarse con el mayor de los hermanos del Clan que estaba siendo buscado para ser asesinado. Nuevamente, la había ayudado, sujetándola del brazo cuándo estaba por caer de un peñasco y sintiéndose avergonzada le agradeció, y otra vez, el pelinegro la reprendió. Nunca supo muy bien pero, cuando le comunicaron la muerte de Itachi, se sintió triste, cómo si él hubiese sido un amigo de toda la vida. Ninguno de sus amigos mostró pena o tristeza, por lo que pensó que estaba traicionando a sus ideales. Sin embargo, aún estaba presente en su mente la media sonrisa que le había dedicado el Uchiha en su último encuentro, sin arrogancia, simplemente fue sincera. Y sin poder evitarlo, le hubiera gustado volver a verlo aunque sea una vez más.

* * *

La Cuarta Gran Guerra había concluido con un enfrentamiento entre Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, siendo curados luego por Haruno Sakura. La pelirosa había demostrado cuánto había crecido en habilidades y madurez, y muy pronto cómo se sumergía en el desencanto de la vida shinobi. Con sus ojos jade, fue testigo de muchas muertes, en las cuales, varias habían sucedido en sus manos cuando no fue capaz de curar la magnitud de las heridas de los combatientes, y otras, en el campo de batalla, junto a ella.

Se encargaron de sepultar a los caídos en el terrible enfrentamiento pero nadie encontró el cuerpo del legendario enemigo de Konoha, Uchiha Madara. Pero ninguno decidió darle importancia, la tediosa y tortuosa Guerra había terminado, y la mayoría deseaba volver a su hogar junto a sus familias o para estar de luto por sus camaradas que nunca volverían. Fue cuando Sakura comprendió que el enemigo había logrado su meta, dejar un profundo dolor y rencor en los corazones de todos. Incluso en el de ella.

Con el paso de las semanas, sus ex compañeros permanecieron confinados en el hospital, a la espera de una prótesis para sus brazos que habían perdido en su enfrentamiento. La pelirosa no los fue a visitar, ni siquiera le preguntó a su maestra por ellos. Había comprendido que si la necesitaban la buscarían, además, no estaba de humor para sonreír y actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como lo hacían la mayoría de las personas. Tal vez, su principal equivocación, fue no haber actuado con normalidad. En cambio, decidió entrenar más para poder fortalecerse, desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía no descansaba, simplemente no podía. Todos vivían una falsa paz que la enfermaba. No creía que realmente se encontraran a salvo, siempre había alguien dispuesto a romper la tranquilidad y provocar un dolor que estaría presente para toda la eternidad.

Cada día se volvió más solitaria, hosca y oscura pero ninguno tenía tiempo para fijarse en eso, todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados reacomodando sus vidas. La frialdad e indiferencia marcaron sus facciones, bañando con sarcasmo e ironía sus palabras. Luego de un par de meses, la Aldea realizó los exámenes ANBU, no por algo especial sino que para tratar de volver a la normalidad todo, y ella se presentó saliendo cómo Capitana de un escuadrón pero rápidamente lo rechazó, necesitaba nuevos desafíos por lo que debía hacer misiones sola.

Pasados unos seis meses, caminaba en la oscura noche por las calles de Konoha con ropa de civil. Se detuvo en seco viendo cómo se acercaba a ella el último del Clan Uchiha, cerró los ojos buscando un poco de tristeza pero no la encontró. Sintió como su ex compañero pasaba de largo y sonrío levemente, todo era como un jodido deja vú, pero estaba vez era algo diferente de aquella ocasión. Él estaba completamente en el camino de la oscuridad mientras que ella había perdido sus sentimientos

\- Suerte y cuídate Sasuke. - habló suavemente captando la atención del nombrado.

\- ¿No me detendrás? - detuvo su paso.

\- ¿Para qué querría eso? - abrió sus ojos mostrando dos frías piedras esmeraldas.

Y reanudó su paso para ir a su pequeño departamento dejando a un pensativo Sasuke. Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, ni por un segundo, que el joven de melena azabache se interesaría por ella. Era algo absurdo pensar en ellos, por el simple hecho de que había comprendido que el Uchiha la veía cómo una hermana menor a la que debían cuidar. No la vería como una mujer hecha y derecha, claro que no. O al menos eso pensaba, cometiendo su primer error.

Tal vez el más grande de su vida.

Pronto empezaron los renegados que no estaban de acuerdo con que se mantuviera la Alianza, por lo que su Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, la mandó especialmente a ella a eliminarlos. La creía muy capaz de todo, sin embargo, se olvidó del frágil corazón que poseía su ex –alumna. Además no se imaginó ni en sus más remotas pesadillas, que había condenado a la mujer de melena rosada a una tortura que nadie se quería imaginar cómo fue, para luego morir en manos de la persona que había amado cuando era niña.

Sakura se lo topo en una de sus exterminaciones vestida con el uniforme ANBU y su respectiva máscara. Al terminar de cortarle la garganta al rebelde, volteó a ver a Sasuke, se miraron durante varios minutos hasta que él desapareció. Muy pronto, comenzó a encontrárselo más seguido haciendo que a la pelirosa se le cruzara por la cabeza la idea de estar siendo perseguida por él, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. El Uchiha no era de esos. Luego descubrió, y mandó un comunicado a Konoha respecto a ello, que Sasuke aún estaba en contra de la Aldea y que estaba formando una nueva organización con los seguidores de Akatsuki.

Una semana después, se le informó que tenía otra misión, y esa era infiltrarse en la Aldea de la Lluvia, dónde con anterioridad había sido la base principal del grupo criminal más temido y que causó varios destrozos por lo largo de las Cinco Naciones. No la rechazó ni tampoco se quejó de tener encomendadas dos misiones al mismo tiempo, ella había estado esperando nuevos desafíos. Se infiltró en la Aldea para buscar información o encontrar indicios de un nuevo grupo criminal que atentara contra Konoha. Y la halló, y Sasuke era el líder.

No lo pensó demasiado y se fue de allí, tal vez su segundo error fue no haber usado algún jutsu para cambiar de color sus cabellos porque, así la identificaban más rápido. Después de todo era Sakura Haruno, una Sannin. Aunque también, su equivocación fue no matar al pequeño niño que la había visto pero en ese tiempo, ella aún se dejaba engañar por las apariencias, alegando que un niño era inocente lo dejó vivir. Y así, dos días después, Sasuke la capturó.

Al principio no captaba muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la mantenían sedada y con supresores de chakra en las manos, que mediante una cadena sus brazos se encontraban estirados hacia arriba. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las mazmorras asquerosas, llenas de moho y con un olor profundo a humedad. Pero nunca gritó, no se quejó, no pidió ayuda, ni siquiera en su mente. Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, porque, ella sabía que siempre había algo o alguien que le impedía llegar a la felicidad.

Solamente que no se imaginó que le ocurriría algo como eso.

Abriendo sus orbes esmeraldas, se encontró con la mirada oscura y carente de emoción de su ex –compañero. Simplemente se observaron, ninguno articuló alguna palabra haciendo que el sepulcral silencio se vuelva un tranquilizante. Porque muy a su pesar, aún bajo su capa de frialdad, había una adolescente asustada y débil. Y estaba que segura que una vez que comenzara lo que tenía pensado el Uchiha, no volvería a hacer la misma. Se rompería la parte inocente que trataba de mantener oculta y que evitara que callera en la oscuridad como el hombre que tenía al frente. Despidiéndose de su luz, se humedeció los labios.

\- Comienza. - habló sin importarle que su voz saliera áspera debido al poco uso.

\- Estabas espiando. - afirmó mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Eso no más era?- le mostró una sonrisa burlona haciendo fruncir el ceño al azabache.- Cuantas molestias te tomaste Sasuke, me siento alagada.-

\- No es por eso que te traje aquí. - informó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Entonces? - se aventuró a preguntar, captando al instante de su error.

\- Quiero que reconstruyas el Clan conmigo.-

\- Púdrete. -

\- Entonces te obligaré.-

Por un instante creyó que la violaría, pero no fue así. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron, dándoles el paso a dos hombres que cargaban grandes baúles. Apretó la mandíbula para evitar temblar ante Sasuke, con mucha atención, observó cómo el azabache abría los pesados cofres mostrando muchas armas, y látigos, de toda clase existente. Cerró los ojos al ver cómo sería su estadía en ese lugar, si ese era el destino que debía cumplir que así sea. Luego, se encargaría de hacer sufrir al Uchiha, no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Un dolor punzante en su muslo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, miró al hermano de Itachi clavarle kunai's por todo su cuerpo para luego irse, dejándola con el dolor e incapacitada para curarse. Quiso reír con gracia pensando que la tortura no era el fuerte del hombre vengativo, por un momento se equivocó. Horas después regresó, le sacó las armas incrustadas en su cuerpo para luego enterrarle diferentes katanas. En los brazos, piernas y demasiadas en su torso para su gusto, impidiéndole cualquier clase de movimiento.

No apareció en días, en donde la pelirosa comenzaba a delirar por una posible fiebre, por la sangre derramada o por el dolor en su cuerpo. Cómo estaba de pie, colgando de las cadenas de los supresores, no podía ir al baño, por lo que la mojaban con agua helada haciéndola reaccionar. Y cuando Sasuke volvió se fue quebrando, cayendo en la realidad. Estaba sin su traje ANBU, sólo un top y unas mallas cortas la cubrían, y estaba a merced de su captor que por cierto, era el amor de su infancia.

Sintió un terrible dolor y sin poder evitarlo chilló un poco a medida que el Uchiha retiraba las armas con lentitud, bastante a propósito. Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan divertido y excitado ante la situación en la que tenía Sakura. Era algo nuevo y le gustaba, le fascinaba oír sus chillidos de dolor. Al sacar la última katana, le preguntó nuevamente a la pelirosa sobre su participación en la reconstrucción de su Clan y al obtener una negativa, se enfureció.

Observó con cierto temor al azabache cuando tomó entre sus manos, un látigo que poseía pequeños hierros sobresalientes, de tres lazos. Apretó los dientes al primer latigazo, sintiendo como se rasgaba la piel y su carne, y la tibia sangre que se deslizaba por su espalda. El segundo fue en su pierna, el tercero nuevamente en su espalada y al cuarto que fue en su brazo entumecido, lloró de dolor. Pero a él no le importó su sufrimiento ni sus gruesas lágrimas, la siguió lastimando hasta que después de tanta agonía, perdió la conciencia.

Despertó por el ardor que había en su cuerpo, fue consciente de que la habían cambiado de habitación y de que estaba recostada en una cama, bastante amplia. Miró sus heridas que estaban vendadas y que, por lo tanto, habían sido tratadas. Pero en sus manos seguían las esposas, impidiéndole curarse el más mínimo raspón. Estaba sintiendo algo en esos momentos pero ¿Qué era? No lograba reconocerlo, era un sentimiento extraño. Y cuando el Uchiha entró en el cuarto minutos después comprendió que era. _Odio_.

Un profundo odio hacia el que había amado, a ese ser que había sido su compañero y por el que había estado dispuesta a dar la vida. Pero no lo demostró, observó cómo se acercaba lentamente y se maldijo al ver que sus extremidades no respondían. No tenía camisa y las gotas caían por el trabajado torso del azabache, dándole a entender que se había dado un baño y que, probablemente para su mala suerte, esa era el dormitorio de él. Ante la atenta mirada esmeralda se sentó a un costado de la cama sin mirarla.

\- No sé por qué. - habló sombríamente.- Pero yo lo disfruté ¿Tu no? Sa-ku-ra.-

Silencio.

\- Que malagradecida. Te curé y me niegas las palabras, harás que me enoje. - advirtió burlonamente pero al recibir como respuesta el silencio hizo que frunza el ceño molesto. - Bien, tengo en mente un nuevo castigo para ti.-

La ató a los extremos de la cama, separando ambos brazos pero dejando a sus largas piernas en libertad. Le tapó la boca y le puso traba a la puerta, ya que no quería que ninguno de sus súbditos los interrumpiera. Esa noche, la pelirosa comprobó, que el pequeño Gennin había desaparecido por completo al igual que la tierna y dulce Sakura. La marcó de varias formas posibles, con fuego, mordeduras, cortes e incluso golpes, para su suerte, Sasuke la violó analmente. Y aunque luego sangraba y necesitó puntos, lo agradecía. Su virginidad vaginal era muy importante para ella, se la quería dar a alguien _especial_ pero ¿a quién? Nadie la querría después de eso.

Esa acción se repitió varias veces en las que ya no lloraba, se mantenía cuerda a una pequeña luz de esperanza al pensar que Naruto la rescataría. Pero luego de un mes- lo supo pues le había preguntado a la enfermera que estaba a cargo suyo-, Sasuke le informó que le había aburrido la típica escena y que como, tenía una reunión urgente con _Konoha_ ella debía ser eliminada, haciendo que el sabor amargo de la _traición_ palpara en su corazón. A medida que el Uchiha la llevaba a un bosque fuera de la Aldea, no le habló, simplemente mantenía su vista perdida en alguna parte, y ella lo agradeció.

Cuando detuvieron el paso, Sakura lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin ningún sentimiento. El azabache desenfundó a su Chokuto, mientras que la pelirosa sintió al odio bullir en su interior hacia la Aldea y a los que creía que eran sus amigos. La habían utilizado para saber los planes del Uchiha sin importarles las consecuencias. No, pensó, trató de no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, debía haber una razón, tal vez si salía con vida podía ir a comprobar si era realmente cierto. Pero el sello Yin había desaparecido indicando que no poseía tanto chakra ¿entonces cómo…? Y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, sintió cómo la filosa arma de Sasuke la cortaba en pedazos, primero sus piernas, luego sus brazos, el torso y finalmente el cuello.

Sin emoción alguna o remordimiento, el azabache contempló cómo la sangre se esparcía dejando un gran charco rojo alrededor de los trozos de su antigua compañera. Tal vez en un acto de bondad o caridad, le quitó los supresores de chakra antes de marcharse, sin pensar que ella pudiera resurgir. No la creía lo suficientemente fuerte y si lo hacía, muy pronto volvería a divertirse.

La lluvia helada comenzó a caer, probablemente llorando la pérdida de una mujer que había sufrido mucho en vida. Pero con una voluntad de hierro hacia la vida o ¿la venganza? En medio del bosque, en medio del ruido del agua al caer comenzó a escucharse el bombardeo lento de un corazón. No supo muy bien el tiempo, tampoco lo tuvo en cuenta. Poco a poco fue uniendo sus partes, creando al mismo tiempo una nueva técnica de curación. Lo principal fue unir su cabeza y luego las dos mitades de su torso. La naturaleza había sido testigo de una poderosa ninja médico y de la resurrección de alguien que _debió_ permanecer muerta.

Cerró su última herida con mucha labor, hacía calor, por lo que dedujo que era verano, había pasado casi cuatro meses reparando su cuerpo. Aún estaba recostada en el césped manchado mirando con ojos opacos las hojas de los árboles que se mecían al compás del viento. Se levantó torciéndose un poco, las heridas se habrían cada vez que ella se movía pero estaba casi agotada de chakra al no haber ingerido alimento por tanto tiempo. Comenzó a caminar, practicando mover sus partes pero volvió a caer viendo indiferente la mitad de su pierna que se había desprendido. La unió como pudo y siguió su camino, debía ir a Konoha y ver con sus propios ojos la traición o si simplemente había sido un juego de Sasuke.

A paso lento avanzó, el kimono que le habían colocado había sido destrozado por lo que por suerte, le habían colocado unas pantis y usaba la parte superior del kimono blanco que había sido rasgado a la mitad, cubriéndola un poco. No sabía en qué condiciones estaba su cabello, pero estaba largo y seguramente enredado. Las personas a las que se encontró en el camino la ignoraban, actuaban como si nunca la hubiesen visto o seguían de largo. Sonrío de medio lado, había salvado a tantos de ellos y así le pagaban, ironía de la vida supuso. A medida que avanzaba, su cuerpo había "aceptado" estar unido, por lo que no tambaleaba o cojeaba gracias a las frutas que había conseguido ingerir a pesar de que su estómago estaba curándose.

Una semana, tal vez dos ¿importaba el tiempo? Claro que no. Era de noche cuando llegó a su Aldea pero aún las puertas estaban abiertas y sin guardias. _Patéticos_ , vivían en una falsa paz que pronto se destruiría. No se encontró a nadie por lo que agradeció en silencio, no soportaba la idea de hablar o responder preguntar por el momento. Fue hasta la oficina de su querido sensei, le debía unas cuantas explicaciones y por la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas dedujo que estaba despierto. Se adentró silenciosamente viendo que estaba solo, eso era perfecto.

\- Kakashi. - su voz pastosa, carente de sentimiento alguno despertó al Kage que estaba durmiendo sobre los papeles del escritorio.

\- ¿S-sakura?-

Con su ojo visible a punto de salirse de su órbita observó anonado a la muchacha. Estaba increíblemente delgada, con el cuerpo lleno de sangre seca e incluso su pelo tenía rastro del fluido vital ya seco. Su antes melena brillante y sedosa estaba larga, enredado, con mugre y hojas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, no era su vestimenta, sino que sus ojos que con anterioridad mostraban cariño y calidez, ahora parecían dos piedras opacas y frías. Sin sentimientos o pensamientos. Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su ex –alumna.

\- Sasuke nos contó que te había asesinado, pensamos que…-

\- Cuéntame. - lo cortó indiferente sorprendiendo al Hokage. - El motivo de odio de Sasuke. - haber si así podría entenderlo para luego formular un plan.

\- N-no creo que sea el momento. - tartamudeó pero al ver su mirada abandonada la complació. - Se descubrió que Uchiha Itachi masacró al Clan por una orden del Consejo ya que planeaban un golpe para derrocar al Hokage. Itachi-san se condenó a ser un doble espía para el bien de su Aldea. Y por eso Sasuke odia a Konoha.-

Alzó sus finas cejas levemente, no había esperado que el criminal fuese en realidad un héroe. Pero nunca creyó que el prodigio de los Uchiha haya matado a su Clan por un simple capricho. Se notaba que la Aldea resolvía sus problemas asesinando a personas, ni siquiera se tomaron la posibilidad de buscar otras soluciones ¿O si? Igualmente no los justificaba. Sonrió de medio lado, le hubiera gustado conocer a fondo a Itachi, se sentía un poco _identificada_. Además de que le había salvado la vida.

\- Hiciste que Sasuke me matara. - afirmó.

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, sabíamos que te encontrarías con él y que a lo mejor lo harías cambiar de parecer ya que se había interesado en ti. - se apresuró a decir consternado ante la declaración de la joven.- Pero no imaginamos que…-

La mujer de mirada jade no lo escuchaba, realmente la habían usado para hacer salir a Sasuke. Sin embargo, no sintió ni odio ni dolor, simplemente observó cómo el peliplata trataba de explicarle la delicada situación de la Alianza. Un único sentimiento la invadió después de tanto tiempo, la ansiedad. Tal vez de conocer al héroe silencioso de Konoha, para que la ayudara a comprender. Sonrío de medio lado, ella _deseaba_ , no, ella _debía_ conocer y hablar con Itachi. Una loca idea cruzó por su mente, si regresaba en el tiempo, tal vez podría evitar algunas cosas y para eso, debía tener unas cuantas habilidades únicas. Ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi, Sakura se acercó al escritorio para agarrar el vaso con agua medio lleno que había encima y le inyectó un poco de su chakra.

\- ¿Qué…?-

\- Los sacrificios son **necesarios** para el bien común. - murmuró.

Y antes de que el Hokage pudiera interpretar las palabras, fue sorprendido por un golpe en el estómago por parte de la Haruno. Inmediatamente, la fémina aprovechó para retirarle la máscara y banda que cubrían su rostro para después arrancarle con un bisturí de chakra, con mucho cuidado, el ojo izquierdo. Luego colocó su premio en el vaso y se retiró usando la poca energía que le quedaba, dejando a un ensangrentado y sorprendido Kakashi, que cuando trató de pedir ayuda. Se dio cuenta que sus pulmones habían sido perforados por sus costillas rotas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿** Qué tal el comienzo?

Bien, si les gustó haganme saber dejando un comentario, agregando a favoritos la historia o seguirla. Si hay algo que no creen correcto o errores, o algo, también díganmelo que es muy importante para mí y la continuación del Fic.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Nos estaremos leyendo la próxima semana :)

¡Saludos!


	2. El precio dispuesto a pagar

**¡Hola!**

Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado, simplemente me cuesta creer porque digamos que no le tenía mucha Fe a esta historia. Pero, me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta :)

Bien, cómo sabrán, será un poco Gore pero a partir del próximo capítulo. Van a ver a Sakura en una situación muy... Err ¿Dark? Creo que así sería la definición xD

Sin más, desde ya les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leer, dejarme un comentario e incluso agregar la historia a favoritos y seguirla ¡Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores!

 **Aclaraciones:** Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga o anime.

 **Advertencias:** +16. Violencia. Lenguaje vulgar. Tortura. Violación.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, simplemente los uso para mi loca imaginación y hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Broken Woman.**

(Mujer rota)

 **Rota:** Que está quebrada o partida en dos o más partes. Participio femenino singular del verbo "romper". **/ Romper:** Separar con violencia las partes de un todo, deshaciendo su unión. Quebrar o hacer pedazos una cosa. Hacer una abertura en un cuerpo o haciéndole daño.

* * *

Capítulo 2: El precio dispuesto a pagar.

Dejó el pincel en la tinta viendo un poco satisfactoria su resultado, el pergamino yacía abierto esperando a que el líquido negro se secara. Se levantó de la modesta silla para caminar unos pasos y agarrar una manzana que había en una canasta, sobre una roca que usaba como mesa. Con paciencia mordió el fruto para recostarse en la improvisada cama que estaba a menos de un metro. Miró sin emociones al techo de roca sólida, fría y húmeda, indicándole que a las afueras de la cueva estaba lloviendo.

Se llevó una mano a su ojo derecho, habían pasado cuatro meses desde que le había robado el ojo a Kakashi, a su _amado_ sensei que la había mandado a sacrificar por la Alianza. Recordó que había corrido por días hasta toparse con aquella cueva en la que se encontraba. Le pareció un buen escondite, era casi invisible a simple vista ya que estaba rodeada de varios árboles y arbustos además de que la entrada era algo estrecha. Si llegaban a entrar, no hallarían nada, después de todo, se había encargado de hacer más profunda la caverna. Apenas había puesto un pie en ese lugar, y cerciorándose de que sea seguro, durmió algunas horas. Recobrando un poco de su chakra pero antes de empezar la operación fue en busca de frutos y se las arregló para hacer un cuenco que contenía agua de lluvia.

Sacarse el ojo fue fácil, el problema vino después al colocarse el que contenía el Sharingan. Tuvo que hacer todo a tientas con la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las rocas. Usó como trapo el deteriorado kimono, sin importarle quedar desnuda en la parte superior. Evitó el dolor cómo lo había hecho cuando Sasuke la violaba y la torturaba, colocó su mente en blanco y puso su máxima concentración en lo que debía hacer. Supuso que le llevó al menos dos o tres horas el implante, una vez terminada se lo vendo con sus harapos. Comió un poco y durmió como hace mucho que no lo hacía, sin importarle la sangre seca de su cuerpo ni el estado de suciedad en el que se encontraba. Río un poco al recordar cómo había devorado las seis manzanas al despertar.

Le había costado acostumbrarse, sin contar que había requerido de mucha paciencia para curarse, después de todo, no poseía ningún medicamente para las infecciones o el dolor. Con puro chakra y tiempo se sanó. Casi dos semanas después había comenzado a salir de la cueva para bañarse, ver detalladamente la zona, buscar hierbas medicinales y alimentos. Y cuando se encontró un poco más recuperada, se armó un pequeño top que le cubriera los pechos, y salió en busca de materiales a una pequeña cabaña abandonada que había cerca. No se quedó allí por el motivo de que podrían encontrarla fácilmente. Encontró una olla, tres recipientes, un pequeño escritorio junto con su silla, una capa negra con capucha, tres yukatas y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que poseía escasos materiales.

Debía admitir que se las había ingeniado bastante bien para sobrevivir en el estado tan deprimente en el que se había encontrado anteriormente. Supuso que la meta que tenía, la ayudaba a continuar y a no rendirse fácilmente. La idea de hablar y conocer verdaderamente a Itachi Uchiha la entusiasmaba de sobremanera haciéndola trabajar con entusiasmo en su nuevo jutsu. No poseía un horario para comer, dormir o trabajar. Muchas veces se despertó hambrienta dándose cuenta que había pasado días sin ingerir alimentos.

Se levantó de su cama que estaba hecha de hojas y plumas, y sin importarle la lluvia torrencial salió a la superficie para ir hacia el río y poder lavarse un poco. La corriente chocaba contra su cuerpo tratando de llevarla consigo, pero la bella mujer no parecía darse cuenta de eso. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, nuevamente. Había perdido el camino y nadie estaba ahí para ayudarle, miró el cielo gris mientras las gotas golpeaban con fuerza su rostro.

Salió colocándose la yukata un poco floja sin molestarle que se mojara, tenía mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Como entrenar y poder dominar al máximo el Sharingan, ya que el poder ocular le robaba demasiado chakra. Podía apostar que todos pensaban que ella iría en busca de venganza, por el momento no estaba en su lista. La mujer de mirada jade sólo deseaba una única cosa, hablar con Itachi. El héroe silencioso tal vez pudiera ayudarle, no sabía si era porque se sentía un poco identificada con él o qué, pero _ansiaba_ verlo.

Y haría lo que sea para lograrlo.

Decidió que era momento de ir por armamento ninja, tenía que comenzar a ejercitarse y ¿qué mejor que un día de diluvio? Pensó a dónde iría, se le cruzó ir a la zona en que había ocurrido la Cuarta Guerra pero seguramente las armas olvidadas estarían oxidadas o deterioradas y no poseía el tiempo para arreglarlas, sin contar que lo encontraba fastidioso. Por lo que decidió, _robar_ , alzó las cejas ante el pensamiento. La Aldea del Rayo era la que se encontraba más cerca, por lo que se colocó su capa para tapar su llamativo cabello y emprendió rumbo para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Había ido incontables veces desde que la Guerra había concluido por lo que le resultó bastante fácil infiltrarse, el problema sería salir. Se movió sigilosamente entre las casas hasta llegar a una tienda de armamento. Rompió la cerradura silenciosamente. Para luego adentrarse y tomar varias clases de armas, sobre todo una hermosa katana que estaba a modo de exhibición. Estaba por ir a una despensa pero escuchó movimientos que le indicaban que eran shinobi's, probablemente haciendo rondas ya que era de noche o porque la habían descubierto.

Le faltaban unos cuantos metros y por fin saldría de la zona de esa Aldea que jamás le simpatizó. Abrió los ojos sorprendida a encontrarse con unos jounin frente a ella. Gritaron su nombre y le pidieron que se rindiera, al parecer debía recibir una condena en donde el castigo sería _pena de muerte._ Oh, al parecer había hecho enojar a Kakashi. Decidió hacer lo que anteriormente, habría ido en contra de sus ideales. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Desenfundó su arma favorita -una katana-, y los aniquiló rápidamente para que no sufrieran, sin ensuciar su vestimenta. El sufrimiento era algo desesperante y doloroso, ella ya lo había sentido varias veces y no se lo deseaba a nadie –por el momento-, pensó sonriendo sardónicamente.

Continuó avanzando sin mirar atrás ni a descansar hasta llegar a su guarida, la lluvia y los fuertes vientos ayudarían a tapar su rastro. Se adentró a la cueva con el cuerpo mojado, varias gotas caían en cascada por su blanca piel y su melena rosada. Prendió una pequeña fogata con leños que había dejado para la ocasión, seguramente ahora la perseguirían la mayoría de las Cinco Naciones por haber matado a aquellos ninjas. Pero, pronto entenderían que había cosas inevitables que debían hacerse para el bien común. No creyó que se lo agradecerían porque tal vez no poseían los mismos ideales y tampoco esperaba que comprendieran.

En lugar de acostarse a dormir y dejar descansar su cuerpo, tomó la pequeña arma Tantô y se alejó unos cuantos kilómetros contrarios a la Aldea del Rayo. Calmó su respiración que estaba algo agitada debido al constante movimiento, flexionó apenas sus rodillas llevando la pierna y brazo derecho hacia adelante dónde con ésta empuñaba el arma. Mientras que la mano izquierda estaba un poco levantada. Quedando así de costado en pose de ataque. Cerró su ojo izquierdo para abrir el otro, que se podía ver el Sharingan sangriento.

" _Duele, duele mucho. Deseo gritar para poder expresar mi sufrimiento pero no puedo, no tengo voz ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué me pasó? Sólo veo rojo y recuerdo algo frío penetrar en mi cuerpo. No puedo moverme, mis miembros no me responden, siento que estoy incompleta ¿Estoy muerta? No, sino no estaría pensando y tampoco creo ser un espíritu de lo contrario no dolería tanto._

 _Siento mi boca seca y detecto un gusto a cobre, sangre. Entonces debo estar herida. Pero ¿por qué nadie me ayuda? Concentro un poco de chakra en mis ojos y el terror me invade, a unos centímetros veo parte de mi torso. Ya lo recuerdo, Sasuke, la orden de Kakashi… Son todos unos traidores, pienso al momento en que siento a mi corazón latir levemente, sintiendo la sangre correr por mis desechas venas. El dolor se desvanece al momento en que una idea de cómo unirme aparece en mi mente…"_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida levantándose del suelo viento todo a su alrededor alarmada, estaba en el bosque y aparentemente había colapsado luego de entrenar hasta el cansancio ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Corrió velozmente hasta la cueva en donde apenas puso un pie, se derrumbó por la fatiga que sentía su cuerpo. A regañadientes se arrastró hasta la cama para poder dormir bien. Aún le costaba creer que se haya quedado dormida en pleno campo abierto, dónde la pudieron haber encontrado con mucha facilidad. Gruño llevándose la mano a su ojo derecho, le ardía y sentía su chakra al mínimo debido a la poca experiencia que tenía con el Sharingan.

Por un instante el pensamiento de conseguir un sensei para que le ayudara con su entrenamiento cruzó por su mente, pero rápidamente la desechó. El único que quedaba de todos los Uchiha era su ex –compañero, Sasuke. Primero preferiría morir antes que pedir su ayuda. No era porque tenía miedo de él o algo por el estilo, sino que él sabría de sus habilidades y en un futuro combate contra el azabache sería riesgoso ya que poseería conocimientos sobre ella. No podía permitírselo. El factor sorpresa contra el Uchiha era de vital importancia, algo que no estaba dispuesta a perder. Suspiró para poder relajarse, sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño.

* * *

\- Debemos ir por ella antes que las otras Aldeas. -

\- No. -

\- No podemos dejarla _sola. -_

\- Hay cosas más importantes y lo sabes. - masculló el Nara un poco fastidiado de la situación.

\- Tks. - Naruto chasqueó la lengua, harto de todo. - Está planeando algo y debemos averiguarlo antes de que sea tarde. - explicó su punto algo molesto.

\- Toda la Alianza la estuvo buscando por cada rincón y no la encontraron. Ni siquiera tú en modo Sabio pudiste hallarla. Ha encontrado la manera de ocultar su rastro, olor y chakra-

\- En algún lado debe estar. - murmuró con la mirada perdida el rubio.

\- Y si la encuentras ¿qué vas a hacer? El Raikage está furioso por su infiltración en la Aldea y dudo mucho que le perdonen la vida, incluso el Kazekage apoya la decisión de pena de muerte.-

\- Yo…-

\- Es suficiente. - cortó el azabache ganándose las miradas de los otros dos Shinobi. - Lo mejor es esperar a que aparezca por sí sola. -

\- No, estaríamos en desventaja. - frunció el ceño Shikamaru en total desacuerdo.

\- Me tendrían a mí como aliado. -

\- Púdrete Sasuke. - escupió Naruto viendo con rencor la sonrisa del Uchiha. - Además, todo esto es culpa tuya.-

\- ¿Mía? - soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que los hombres lo miraran ceñudos. - Creo que, sin mal no recuerdo, _ustedes_ la enviaron sabiendo lo que le pasaría.-

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No pensamos que serías tan hijo de puta! - vociferó el rubio causando que la sonrisa del poseedor del Sharingan se ensanchara más.

\- Pero lo admites. - murmuró haciendo enojar aún más a Naruto.

\- Basta. - interfirió el Nara.- Creo que lo mejor es esperar la decisión que tomarán en conjunto los Kages.-

\- Y que sea rápido. - dijo el azabache mirando de reojo al Uzumaki. - Comienzo a aburrirme y me pregunto cómo se tomarán las otras Aldeas de que Konoha es _aliada_ de una organización criminal.-

\- No ganarías nada con eso Sasuke y lo sabes. - habló tranquilo el estratega.

\- Hn. - el renegado sonrió de medio lado para luego desaparecer de la vista del rubio y del pelinegro.

\- Tuve que haberlo matado en nuestra última batalla. - masculló frustrado Naruto.

\- Aún pensabas que era tu amigo. - colocó su mano en el hombro del Uzumaki. - Todos lo creíamos, no te culpes de todo esto Naruto. -

\- _Hn._ Necesito ver a Hinata. - murmuró un poco fatigado por los acontecimientos.

\- Ve, ya arreglaremos esto Naruto.-

El nombrado simplemente levanto la mano despidiéndose para luego retirarse de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban. No pudo evitar apretar sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos debido a la fuerza ejercida. Le parecía todo tan irreal lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Tanto había descuidado a Sakura? Quiso llorar al recordar cómo Sasuke le había contado lo que le había hecho, aún sentía las náuseas que le había provocado al mirar la sonrisa del azabache luego de que confesara aquello. Sus amigos no podían ser salvados, y eso realmente le dolía. Sintió unos pequeños brazos que lo rodearon y vio con detenimiento una cabellera azul-azabache, le correspondió el abrazo para apretarla fuertemente contra él.

\- Si algo te pasara a ti, juro que no lo podría resistir. - susurró agobiado.

\- Nada me pasará, Naruto-kun. -

\- Prométeme que nunca te pondrás en peligro. -

\- Lo prometo pero ahora entra a casa ¿Si? - le sonrió levemente al rubio haciendo que la calidez lo invada nuevamente.

 _Gracias Hinata- chan._

* * *

Parpadeó repetidamente, el silencio inundaba su "hogar" y trató de recordar un poco. Claro, había agotado su chakra. Sin replicar o dudar al respecto, se levantó de su cama al tiempo en que agarraba una manzana para llevarla a su boca. Por cómo reaccionó su organismo ante la ingesta de alimentos, supuso que había pasado al menos dos o tres días durmiendo. Resopló un poco, perdía tiempo en esas necesidades que le parecían absurdas pero necesarias, al fin y al cabo. Decidió tomar un baño antes de comenzar, por lo que salió al exterior en donde tuvo que colocar una mano frente a sus ojos debido a la claridad del sol.

Era mediodía y hacía un poco de calor, para no gastar energía caminó hasta el río. Se desnudó pausadamente para luego meterse en la fría agua transparente. Sin poder evitarlo, mientras se lavaba, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron las finas y delgadas cicatrices de su cuerpo, evidencia de los múltiples cortes que había sufrido o para ser más exactos, la mutilación. En su brazo derecho había tres, en la pierna correspondiente también tres al igual que en la izquierda, mientras que en el brazo izquierdo poseía cuatro. El torso había sido rebanado a la mitad, por debajo de las costillas. Se llevó una mano al cuello, allí estaba la delgada línea blanca que mostraba que había sido decapitada. Quiso sentir dolor, rabia e inclusive odio pero no sintió nada.

 _Absolutamente nada._

Salió del río para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse devuelta hacia la cueva sin preocuparle estar desnuda o que el agua aún goteara de su cuerpo. A unos cuantos metros se detuvo en seco mirando la entrada de la caverna con ausencia pero sin vacilar, reanudó su marcha. Entró pasando de largo al escritorio y se buscó una yukata de color vino, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y que era con mangas largas, se la ató con una cinta negra. Tenía que buscarse nueva ropa, ya que su cuerpo se había desarrollado demasiado logrando que todo le quedara chico y apretado. Aún con el pelo húmedo se hizo una trenza haciendo que el cabello le llegara hasta un poco debajo de la cintura. Cerró sus ojos un momento para luego girarse lentamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -

\- Hn. - el sujeto dejó los papeles que había estado leyendo para mirarla con una media sonrisa.- Nada en particular. -

\- Entonces retírate. -

\- Había escuchado el rumor de que una mujer de cabellos rosados había sido mutilada por su propio compañero. - habló ignorando lo que ella le había dicho, continuó.- Pero que _revivió_ y traicionó no solamente a su Aldea sino que también a la Alianza Shinobi. -

\- Ah. - gesticuló simplemente sentándose en la cama, consciente de que él no se iría.

\- Hmp. - la miró divertido. - Veo que has estado trabajando en un poderoso jutsu. -

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto? - lo cortó un poco fastidiada, quería irse a entrenar.

\- Necesitas controlar el Sharingan para esto. -

\- No te necesito. -

\- Oh, claro. Me había olvidado que se lo robaste al hombre de cabellos gris. - espetó sarcásticamente.- Aun así no lo manejas bien, y no digas lo contrario porque te he estado observando-

\- Bien. - la fémina apretó los labios, estaba molesta por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre.- Entonces, si te enseño mi técnica ¿Qué recibiría yo a cambio? -

\- Has cambiado. -

\- Hmp. -

\- Personalmente te entrenaría para que puedas dominar la técnica que le pertenece a _mi_ familia. - habló calmadamente, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Sakura analizó detenidamente la situación, era bastante obvio que el sujeto quería algo más pero no podía adivinar qué, después de todo, se trataba de un hombre totalmente impredecible, manipulador y más que todo poderoso. Al ser entrenada por él, ella ganaría poder y el control absoluto de la técnica, además era casi imposible que Uchiha Madara la dominara completamente porque se necesitaba de _su_ propio chakra para que se abra el portal. Pero eso, él no lo tenía por qué saber. Sonrió levemente, al final de cuentas, sus sospechas de un año atrás eran ciertas, el Legendario Uchiha no había muerto cómo todos creían.

Pero volviendo a lo anterior, si lo pensaba bien, estaba la posibilidad de que él pudiera ejercer el jutsu prohibido que había elaborado, se trataba de Madara después de todo. Un shinobi que sobrepasaba los límites de cualquiera, estaba más allá de la imaginación. Ella misma lo había comprobado durante la Guerra. Por lo que, si él llegara a manejar la técnica todo el mundo estaría en peligro pero ¿A ella le importaba? Frunció levemente el ceño por breves segundos para volver a su cara de indiferencia.

La respuesta era _no_.

Solamente le interesaba Itachi. Sintió cosquillas en el estómago mientras que leves temblores la invadían. Era increíble que ante solo pensar en el nombre la haga sentir así, trató de relajarse. No debía mostrar sus emociones al frente de Madara. Estaba segura que, probablemente él la mataría después, pero para la pelirosa era una _necesidad_ lo que sentía, una muy peligrosa, el de estar con el héroe silencioso. Lo demás, le daba exactamente igual, incluso su vida.

\- De acuerdo. – murmuró suavemente.

Madara simplemente soltó un monosílabo saliendo de la pequeña cueva, seguida de su nueva discípula. Sonrió de medio lado, aquella muchachita lo había impresionado y eso no le pasaba a menudo. Cuando había escuchado la historia de lo que le había sucedido simplemente le había resultado gracioso la actitud del pequeño Uchiha, pero cuando se enteró que la pelirosa aún seguía viva, algo en su interior se despertó. Por lo que decidió buscarla y durante un tiempo la observó, intrigado por la voluntad que la pelirosa poseía. Tal vez por un capricho. Pero ahora que había descubierto aquello, el poderoso jutsu del tiempo que había creado la mujer, la utilizaría para grandes cosas.

Una vez en la superficie, Madara se detuvo para girarse y encontrarse con la mirada carente de emoción de la fémina. Y sin previo aviso la noqueó, haciendo que la joven se sintiera humillada y débil. Pero antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia pensó, en lo que le esperaba siendo la alumna de Madara Uchiha, y supo que no sería agradable, sería una prisionera.

 _Y la libertad era el precio que pagaba._

-" _Por ti, Itachi-sama."-_ pensó.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?** Espero que si ^^

Sakura se alió con Madara ¿Qué creen que pasará? Además, nuestra querida pelirosa está algo -enfermamente- obsesionada con Itachi ¿Qué consecuencias le traerá?

Bueno, les comento que en mi ciudad en la que estudio (y en la que me encuentro en este momento) hay alerta Sanitaria, por lo que cerraron la facultad a la que voy, y como no tengo nada más que hacer (aparte de estudiar) capaz que suba pronto el capítulo 3.

Dejen un comentario, o no, si les gustó el cap :)

Gracias por leer ¡Saludos! :$


	3. Obsesión

¡ **Hola** gente bonita de Fanfiction!

Creo que una disculpa es insuficiente por mi retraso, fueron casi tres meses de mi ausencia y realmente lo lamento. Pero mi vida se me complicó un poco debido a que la Facultad se puso pesada y pasé por una situación difícil. No voy a entrar en detalles. Me di cuenta que pasó mucho tiempo y decidí publicar un nuevo capítulo.

Les aviso que ya tengo -medio armado- el final, que será algo... Intenso. Me dí cuenta que a medida que reviso los capítulos que están hechos les cambio algunas cosas, incluso a unos lo volví a escribir. Joder, siempre tan complicada...

Como sea, dejando de lado mis histeriqueos, quiero agradecerles a todos por leer, dejarme un review, poner a la historia entre sus favoritos y seguirla. Realmente es algo que aprecio, y que no voy a dejar de decirlo.

También a las personas que no poseen una cuenta y me escriben de forma anónima , leo sus comentarios :) **-jazsmith-** el romance será lento y algo enfermizo, me alegro que leas el Gaasaku ^^ pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo y espero verte por ahí :), **-lizeth-** muchas gracias y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo ^/^

 **Aclaraciones:** Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el mango o anime.

 **Advertencias:** +16. Lenguaje vulgar. Tortura.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero esta historia si.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Broken woman**

(Mujer rota)

.

 **Rota:** Que está rota o quebrada en dos o más partes. Participio femenino singular del verbo "romper. **/Romper:** Separar con violencia las partes de un todo , deshaciendo su unión. Quebrar o hacer pedazos una cosa. Hacer una abertura en un cuerpo o haciéndole daño.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Obsesión.

.

.

.

Nunca había llevado la cuenta de cuántos errores había cometido en su vida. Siempre había elegido el camino equivocado por más que tratara de ver el bien en ellos. Como cualquier otra persona había tenido sueños pero cómo a la mayoría le sucedía, terminaban rompiéndose. Ya sea porque se rindieron en el camino o cómo le había pasado a él, terminaban hundiéndose en la oscuridad por el deseo de poder. Aunque él había tenido la utopía de un mundo lleno de paz, sin guerras, cómo todos, había fracasado.

Y ahora su sueño era otro.

Madara sonreía de medio lado, mostrando su habitual arrogancia. El Legendario Uchiha se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando su nueva y potencial arma recién adquirida. Luego de la Guerra, realmente pensó que ese sería su final, pero se había equivocado. Logró huir y esconderse para recuperarse, aunque le había tomado un año completo para ponerse en buena forma.

Aquella muchacha que estaba frente a él, lo había impresionado, la tenacidad, la valentía y el orgullo de kunoichi le había dejado sorprendido, sobre todo cuando se había enterado de lo que su descendiente le había hecho y que a pesar de todo, la joven seguía con vida. Y cuándo traicionó a la Alianza sacándole el ojo al Hatake, comenzó a observarla en la cueva, tan solitaria e indiferente. _Algo_ había captado su atención. La peli-rosa se esmeraba en una técnica, día tras día, sin importarle su propia salud. Al principio no le había dado importancia pero luego cuando descubrió de qué se trataba el jutsu, simplemente quedó fascinado con la Haruno.

Por un momento, había planeado en robarle el pergamino pero por alguna extraña razón, la había acogido cómo su _alumna._ Deseaba descubrir más acerca de la muchacha que había restaurado su cuerpo sin ayuda de nadie, pero sobre todo, quería saber el motivo que la impulsaba a seguir, ya que había descubierto que no era por venganza. Y, a pesar de la actitud fría y carente de toda emoción de la mujer de mirada jade, sentía que eso no iba con ella. Por lo que él, estaba dispuesto a corromper aún más a la joven, a sacar la última gota de lucidez y razonamiento que le quedara. La convertiría en una nueva persona.

¿Por qué?

Entrecerró los ojos por unos minutos para luego relajar sus facciones. No sabía exactamente la razón, solamente deseaba romper a la pequeña muñeca que había luchado contra él en la Cuarta Gran Guerra. Deseaba saber hasta dónde se puede destrozar a una persona, de lo que puede llegar a hacer. Sobre todo a alguien que fue tan cálido y cariñosa como ella lo había sido.

Sakura parpadeó tratando de enfocar y poder ver dónde estaba. Sintió cómo sus brazos estaban sobre su cabeza, _genial,_ pensó irónicamente. Al parecer todos habían agarrado la costumbre de amarrarla de esa forma. Luego de unos segundos pudo distinguir a su nuevo captor. Estaba frente a ella, sonriendo arrogante y mirándola fijamente. Resopló haciendo que un mechón de cabello rosa que se encontraba delante de su rostro se corriera, carraspeo y miró con aburrimiento a Madara.

\- ¿Qué esperas lograr con esto?-

\- Aceptaste ser mi alumna.- contestó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Aa.- movió sus manos haciendo sonar las cadenas a lo que el Uchiha sonrió aún más.

\- Eso es parte del entrenamiento. Los supresores de Chakra serán tus "oponentes".-

\- ¿Tengo que liberarme sólo con fuerza bruta?- arqueó una de sus finas cejas rosadas.

El hombre se limitó a retirarse del lugar, siendo observado ante la mirada atenta de la mujer. Madara caminó por el largo pasillo que era iluminado por antorchas. Las cadenas que sostenían a la peli-rosa fueron hechas especialmente para la monstruosa fuerza que ésta poseía, por lo que no se libraría fácilmente de ellas. Porque, incluso aunque la Haruno tuviera chakra, no podría romperlas. Escuchó a lo lejos cómo la fémina trataba de liberarse. Sonrió de medio lado mientras se adentraba a su habitación. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

.

* * *

 _._

 _¿Por qué se había vuelto tan enfermo? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Un gruñido ronco escapó de sus labios pero rápidamente empujó a la mujer quién cayó al suelo estruendosamente. La observó con puro fastidio y odio, por lo que la castaña de mirada verde, temerosa ante el hombre, agarró sus ropas y salió de aquella habitación. Aventó una pequeña mesa haciéndola estrellar contra la pared, rompiéndola. Su ceño se frunció mientras se colocaba el boxer y luego el pantalón. Ninguna mujer con las que estuvo, le daba placer, sencillamente no sabía lo que le pasaba. En realidad, si sabía. Y tenía nombre y apellido su problema._

 _Haruno Sakura._

 _Su querida ex –compañera y ex –rehén. Maldijo por lo bajo, realmente la extrañaba. Si, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, desertor y asesino a sangre fría echaba de menos a una mujer. Pero obviamente no era cualquier mujer. Aquella joven de cabello rosa había tocado el frío corazón del azabache. Necesitaba tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, verla y saber que seguía con vida. Quiso reír pero no pudo, era irónico pensar algo así cuando él mismo, unos meses atrás, la había mutilado._

 _-Sasuke-sama.- oyó cómo lo llamaban detrás de la puerta.- Tiene una carta de parte del Hokage.-_

 _¿Una carta? Arqueó una ceja ¿Qué diablos quería el idiota de Kakashi? Soltó un bufido para abrir la puerta topándose con un hombre de aproximadamente veinte años, quién al verlo, hizo una reverencia mientras le tendía la carta. El Uchiha simplemente cerró la puerta luego de haber tomado el papel. Sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer para luego ensanchar los ojos pero rápidamente, la sorpresa marcada en sus orbes fue reemplaza por ¿felicidad?_

 _Tomó su remera, su katana y salió de aquella habitación, dónde avanzó por un largo pasillo. Ante la mirada de sus súbditos que se encontraban en la sala, partió de la guarida sin dirigirla la palabra a alguien. Él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a ellos. A gran velocidad y con la agilidad que había adquirido gracias a la Guerra, se dirigió a Konoha. A la Torre del Hokage más específicamente. Cuando llegó ya era de noche, no perdió tiempo ni tampoco se preocupó si era visto o no, por lo que fue directamente a la oficina. Abrió las puertas sin golpear, encontrándose con la mirada de completo fastidio pero a la vez serio de Shikamaru Nara. Sentado en un sillón estaba Naruto, quién mantenía la cabeza gacha._

 _\- La han colocado en el libro Bingo.- murmuró quedamente el rubio._

 _\- Atacó a un Kage. - espetó el Nara con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _\- Así que sigue viva. - habló el azabache suavemente.- Y parece que está enojada.-_

 _\- ¡¿Te parece divertido hijo de puta?!- el Uzumaki se levantó del sillón mirando con furia al Uchiha._

 _\- Hn.- le sonrió con burla._

 _\- Puedo apostar que va a hacer algo, pero no puedo imaginarme qué. No creo que sea simplemente una venganza contra la Aldea. - expuso su idea Shikamaru antes de que comenzaran a discutir.- Creo que deberíamos esperar un tiempo para ver qué hace.-_

 _\- Hagan lo que quieran. - el azabache se dio media vuelta ante la mirada desolada del Uzumaki y la de seriedad del genio._

 _\- Sasuke, es mejor que estés alerta.- le advirtió el Nara._

 _\- No soy tan estúpido como Kakashi.-_

 _Antes de que alguno pudiera replicar, sobre todo Naruto, se esfumó ante la vista de ellos. Yendo hacia su guarida, no pudo quitar la sonrisa burlona mientras que sus ojos mostraban un brillo siniestro, desbordantes de locura y oscuridad. Era obvio que los de Konoha la buscarían para tratar de salvarla, algo que era demasiado tarde. La peli-rosa estaría más muerta que viva. Pero eso no quería decir que él no la encontraría. Removería cielo y tierra con tal de hallarla. La sola de idea de corromper aún más a Sakura, le fascinaba._

Su torso desnudo poseía leves gotas de sudor, sus orbes fríos como el hielo y carentes de sentimientos, miraban los cadáveres frente a él. Estaba sentado en el verde césped, descansando de su "entrenamiento". Aquellos cuerpos pertenecían a un grupo de espías que había capturado hace unas semanas atrás. Y cómo todos podían comprobar, el Uchiha estaba de mal humor. Bastante, en realidad.

Se pasó una mano por su cabellera azabache, de forma lenta, quedamente. Estaba agotado emocionalmente aunque por fuera mostrara lo contrario. No podía encontrar a Sakura, no había rastro de ella. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la Tierra. Se sentía frustrado consigo mismo, era algo que podía creer ni aceptar. Debía encontrarla.

Necesitaba romperla.

Hacerla sufrir y que grite de dolor.

Tenerla bajo de él.

Y luego, extinguir su luz.

.

* * *

.

Sus orbes oscuros la observaron, la sangre bañaba el lugar. El líquido vital corría a través de aquellos brazos tan delgados y blancos. La mujer se encontraba semi-inconsciente, sentada sobre el suelo de roca, con sus largas piernas flexionadas en cada lado correspondiente tocando el piso, manteniendo la cabeza cabizbaja y con los brazos ensangrentados. Mandara afiló la mirada al notar cómo la peli-rosa tenía las muñecas rotas, probablemente por la fuerza que había empleado.

Realmente, Sakura lo sorprendía demasiado. Pensó que tal vez tardaría varios días en lograr liberarse de las cadenas pero no fue así, tan sólo le había tomado menos de veinticuatro horas. Caminó hasta llegar a ella y luego se colocó en cuclillas para poder quedar a la altura de la mujer. Con delicadeza, la tomó del mentón y le levantó el rostro para poder observarla mejor. Sus ojos jade, opacos y carentes de emoción, mostraban que la mente de la peli-rosa no estaba en ese lugar. Estaba ida, seguramente por el gran dolor que había pasado y el desgaste de su fuerza.

¿O acaso el entrenamiento le recordó a lo que había soportado con Sasuke?

Sin darse cuenta apretó la mandíbula haciendo crujir sus dientes. La tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a una habitación para que alguna de las criadas que estaban bajo sus órdenes la pudieran curar. Por alguna razón no le gustaba recordar lo que le había hecho su odioso pariente. Era como si le estuviera quitando algo, ocupando el lugar en la mente de la peli-rosa, abriéndole viejas heridas y haciéndole recordar el dolor que le había infundido. Frunció el ceño al momento en que la dejaba sobre una camilla y una mujer comenzaba a tratar las heridas de ésta.

Se negaba a pensar que estuviera sintiendo algo sentimental hacia Sakura, tal vez era porque él deseaba hacerla sufrir. Que la fémina de cabello rosa no pudiera dormir de agonizar a causa de él. Sí, eso debía ser. Porque él, Uchiha Madara, era el hombre por el cual la Haruno debía sufrir.

\- Metido en sus pensamientos ¿ _sensei_?- oyó una voz ronca y delicada. Sin inmutarse, observó a la peli-rosa que lo miraba fijamente.

\- Hn. -

Sakura arqueó por unos segundos sus cejas ante la actitud arisca del Uchiha. Parecía molesto por algo y sinceramente, no deseaba averiguar qué era lo que lo tenía así. Algo en el fondo, le decía que era por ella. Hacía unos minutos que había despertado, y lo había visto para frente a ella, con la mirada perdida y el rostro pasible, pero sus ojos mostraban que estaba furioso. Era un poco fastidioso verlo así, ella conocía la actitud juguetona y arrogante que su sensei poseía y verlo así no le gustó.

\- Levántate y sígueme. - ordenó con un tono indiferente y frío.

\- Hai. -

Se levantó de la camilla y salieron de la habitación. Sakura al caminar, sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban un poco a cada paso que daba. Estaba muy débil, bastante. Las estúpidas cadenas con las que la había amarrado Madara eran realmente pesadas y fueron difíciles de romper. Por inercia, trató de tocarse las manos pero rápidamente se percató que le costaba moverlas y que aún poseía los supresores de chakra. Se contuvo de soltar un bufido, tenía las muñecas rotas y su querido sensei al parecer, no deseaba que se curara.

Lo observó detenidamente, caminaba frente de ella. La larga cabella negra le cubría casi toda la espalda, impidiendo poder ver el símbolo de su Clan. No llevaba la armadura puesta cómo en la guerra pero tampoco estaba vestido de civil. Por lo que pudo ver, tenía una remera negra de mangas largas que era un poco suelta con el cuello en V, unos pantalones de igual color que la remera, sus pies estaban vendados hasta unos quince centímetros debajo de la rodilla y finalmente las sandalias ninja que tenían el mismo tono que la ropa. Le hizo recordar en la forma en que vestía Itachi, pero la única diferencia era que Madara era más grande que el primogénito de Fugaku. Tenía la espalda más ancha y sus músculos eran más grandes, aunque sí tenían la misma altura.

Apretó los labios ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Los estaba comparando? Sí maldita sea. Se quiso golpear contra algo. No podía creer que a ésta altura de su vida, y por todas las cosas que pasó, se estuviera comportando como una estúpida adolescente. Sin darse cuenta, fulminó con la mirada la espalda de Madara. Trató de dejar de pensar en los Uchiha y se dispuso a observar mejor el pasillo por dónde caminaban. El sonido de sus pasos retumba en medio del silencio en el que se encuentran sumidos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó distraídamente pero se mordió la lengua ¿qué le pasaba?

\- A seguir con tu entrenamiento.- arqueó una ceja ante el comportamiento de la peli-rosa, la notaba nerviosa. Sonrió arrogante.

\- Los huesos de mis manos siguen rotos.-

\- Aa.- contestó cortante molestando un poco a su alumna.

\- Si no me quitas los supresores no me puedo curar.-

\- Te las arreglarás.- finalizó la conversación con su voz carente de emoción.

La tentación de arrugar las cejas era muy alta, pero se contuvo. Respiró con calma mientras continuó caminando pausadamente, como su sensei lo hacía. Su energía vital estaba por el suelo, podía sentir a su cuerpo temblar ante la falta de alimento y descanso, sin mencionar que el acceso a su chakra era escaso y sus manos eran inútiles. Se preguntó internamente ¿qué clase de entrenamiento tendría? Si era un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo podría ingeniárselas pero si era similar al anterior entonces estaba jodida. Iba a perder las extremidades de su cuerpo. En el ejercicio anterior casi se arrancó los brazos, tuvo suerte de no habérselos descolocado.

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta detenerse en una enorme sala, casi tan grande como un campo de entrenamiento, sólo que había pequeñas diferencias. Que estaba bajo tierra y que todo era roca. Unos metros después de la puerta, había unos veinte metros hacia abajo, lleno de pinchos grandes, de tres a cinco metros aproximadamente. También había rocas a la altura de la puerta con un área en dónde cabrían veinte personas. Madara apretó un botón que estaba al lado de la entrada y Sakura sintió que por un momento se le iba la respiración. Unas enormes cuchillas y enormes martillos de acero, a una velocidad impresionante, se paseaban de un lado a otro, en todas las direcciones y alturas.

Estaba jodida.

\- Bien. - comenzó a hablar el pelinegro llamando la atención de Sakura.- Como verás, el entrenamiento se trata de esquivar las cuchillas y martillos, tendrás que ser rápida porque se mueven a unos seiscientos metros por segundos. Hay trece pilares distribuidos por todo el campo para que puedas apoyarte. -

\- Umm. - la fémina lo medito un poco mirando analíticamente el lugar.- De acuerdo.-

\- Hn. - cerró los ojos para luego darse media vuelta.- En una semana vendré a buscarte.-

\- ¿Qué?- la peli-rosa gira medio cuerpo bruscamente mirándolo de forma atónita.- ¿Siete días esquivando? –

-Hn de acuerdo. En cinco días vuelvo.- la observó de forma fría para luego alejarse del lugar.- Creo en ti.- murmuró.

Antes de que pudiera responder, saltó hacia uno de los pilares que estaba a unos cuantos metros mientras una de las cuchillas la rozaba. Abrió los ojos impresionada ¡puta madre! No debía distraerse ni por un segundo. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez, tratando de evitar que los objetos la tocaran. Sintió un fino corte en su mejilla y luego como la sangre tibia se deslizaba por esta. Chasqueó la lengua, pronto se debilitaría por completo volviéndose más lenta y torpe, sin mencionar que no podría descansar.

Estaba muy pero _muy_ jodida.

Estúpido Madara.

.

* * *

.

Camino unos metros y luego se detuvo por unos segundos para luego reanudar su recorrido. Sabía de ante mano, que estaba sobre-exigiendo a la peli-rosa. Su cuerpo no duraría mucho por el simple hecho de que en tan sólo unas horas, ya estaría cansada. Pero ese era el punto del entrenamiento, que su velocidad aumente al igual que su resistencia y que se las pudiera ingeniar usando poco chakra. La iba convertir en una gran kunoichi, en una poderosa arma. Soltó un suspiro inaudible, en un año partirían al pasado y ambos, debían estar preparados.

.

* * *

.

Las antorchas en las paredes apenas iluminaban la sala. Había una gran mesa redonda con sillas a su alrededor en donde había varias personas sentadas. Entre ellas, se podía distinguir los reflejos azules que uno poseía. Sasuke miraba a todos de forma aburrida aunque sus orbes oscuros mostraban frialdad. Se removió un poco en su asiento, logrando que todas las miradas se posen en él.

\- Digan el motivo por el que me llamaron. - exigió ya harto del silencio.

\- Rebeldes de muchas Aldeas están atacando, de forma continua, a los mercadores que van hacia Konoha. – habló el Nara.

\- ¿Y eso a mí me importa porque…?-

\- Cállate y escucha tarado. -

\- A mí no me callas, imbécil.- masculló el azabache al Uzumaki.

\- Tks. - Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. - No podemos tocar a estos rebeldes porque sus respectivos Kage nos lo prohíben. Supuestamente ellos mismos se ocuparían del asunto pero cómo ves, nunca sucedió. -

\- Así que la Alianza es una farsa ¿eh?- murmuró con aburrimiento.

\- No pero…-

\- ¡Suficiente!-cortó el rubio al Nara. - El punto de todo esto, es que te encargues de estos tipos sin ponernos en la mira. - finalizó Naruto, molesto ante lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Tenemos información que te podría interesar. - continuó el genio viendo la cara de fastidio del Uchiha.

\- Umm. - arqueó una ceja.

\- Fuentes confiables confirman que Madara sigue con vida y que está planeando algo muy grande.-

\- No me interesa. - masculló molesto levantándose de su lugar. - Pero me desharé de la basura, ustedes tienen cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó intrigado Naruto, observándolo detenidamente.

\- Si algunos Kage se niegan a prestarle ayuda a Konoha para "rebeldes" de su Aldea, es cómo si estarían confabulando en contra de la Hoja. - sonrió de medio lado viendo a sus antiguos compañeros apretar la mandíbula.- Y con eso de que Madara siga vivo…-

Dejó sus palabras suspendidas en el aire para luego encaminarse hacia la salida siendo seguido por sus súbditos más leales. La pelirroja antes de seguir a su líder, observó un rato a su primo lejano y luego se marchó. El rubio soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones para mirar el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda de su amigo. Apretó los labios y finalmente escupió.

\- Creemos que Sakura está con Madara. -

Detuvo su paso por un momento pero luego continuó caminando. Su esquipo decidió caminar atrás de él, ya que el Megenkyo Sharingan brillaba en el ojo derecho de Sasuke. El Uchiha sintió algo arder en su pecho pero también cómo si le hubiesen dado una fuerte patada en el estómago. Se adelantó, dejando a tras a lo que antiguamente había sido Taka. Crujió su mandíbula, su sed de sangre era muy grande, deseaba tener el rostro de porcelana de la peli-rosa para desfigurarlo.

Recordó la sensación que sintió cuando había cortado a Sakura, en la forma en que su katana atravesaba el cuerpo de la mujer una y otra vez. La imagen aún estaba en su cabeza, cuando blandió a Chokuto mientras ella abría sus ojos jade de par en par, llenos de dolor y pánico. Aún podía sentir cómo la sangre lo salpicaba y se esparcía por todo el césped. Tragó duro mientras recordaba cómo se sintió al decapitarla, sus ojos carentes de vida. Un cosquilleo de excitación se instaló en su vientre haciéndolo sonreír.

Disfrutaría mucho al castigarla por su traición.

.

.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?

Ya lo sé, es un poco corto pero es para que vean cómo será el entrenamiento de Sakura. Madara poniéndola al límite, haciéndola sufrir e inconscientemente ella recuerda a Sasuke. Y a éste se le safó un tornillo, o unos cuantos mejor dicho xD Las cosas se están poniendo calientes entre sensei y alumna ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué les está pasando a los Kages? ¿Realmente le dieron la espalda a Konoha? ¿Se unieron a Madara? ¿O simplemente se trata de otra cosa?Ashh me siento como narradora de telenovela (?

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones :) Les agradezco mucho por leer.

 **Dato:** Las cuchillas y martillos, puse que viajan a 600 m/s. Es la velocidad de una bala lanzada con una metralladora :)

¡Saludos! :$


	4. Viaje al pasado

**¡Hola!**

Tiempo sin leernos n.n Bueno, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Broken Woman. En este cap, como dice el título, viajarán al pasado por lo que ya comienza la parte emocionante de la historia. Bueno, no los voy a distraer ya que me demoré mucho en subirlo.

Oh, por cierto, hay flash back que van a estar señalados así: _Recuerdo_ **.~** ¿De acuerdo? O sea, está escrito con letra _italic_ y en el comienzo y final con **~.** Si tienen alguna duda me dicen.

¡ **Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, que leen esta historia!**

 **Aclaraciones:** Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el mango o anime.

 **Advertencias:** +16. Lenguaje vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero esta historia si.

* * *

 **Broken woman**

(Mujer rota)

 **Rota:** Que está rota o quebrada en dos o más partes. Participio femenino singular del verbo "romper. **/Romper:** Separar con violencia las partes de un todo , deshaciendo su unión. Quebrar o hacer pedazos una cosa. Hacer una abertura en un cuerpo o haciéndole daño.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Viaje al pasado.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Cuántas muertes iban ya? ¿Era necesaria aquella masacre? Naruto arrugó la nariz tratando de ignorar el repugnante olor a carne humana quemada y putrefacta, camino a pasos largos esquivando varios cadáveres de personas o, más bien, parte de ellos. Llegó hasta el pelirrojo quién observaba el panorama con el ceño fruncido. La sangre cubría todo el suelo, dándole un aspecto más lúgubre junto a que casi todo estaba incinerado. Pequeñas llamas era apagadas por algunos ninjas para evitar que el fuego se extendiera hasta el bosque.

-Esto es malo Gaara. -

-¿Malo? Es terrible Naruto-kun. - el Kage de la Arena soltó un suspiro de resignación. - La situación se nos escapó de las manos, y ahora está arrasando con todo a su paso.-

-Hn. - el rubio apretó los labios para luego darse media vuelta y salir de allí. - Encontraremos a los culpables, te lo aseguro.-

-Eso espero. Este es el quinto escenario de muerte que vemos en menos de un mes. - murmuró Gaara ya cansado de tanta guerra. - ¿Sabes que este delito es pena de muerte, verdad?- habló luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Si, el asesinato del Raikage no se tomará a la ligera. - dicho esto desapareció.

Los ojos aguamarina del Kage se desviaron para observar, una vez más, la cabeza del Raikage. Alguien había luchado con aquel poderoso hombre en donde salió victorioso, y al parecer, como advertencia, lo decapitó. Pero lo más intrigante era que los ANBU que acompañaban habían sido mutilados. La pregunta que más le carcomía su mente, no era la muerte del Kage, sino ¿Qué había estado haciendo A con casi cien hombres en la frontera de Konoha?

A lo lejos, los ojos celestes de Naruto se oscurecieron.

* * *

Recorrió los pasillos que apenas eran alumbrados por antorchas aunque por supuesto, se había acostumbrado a ver entre la penumbra y a vivir bajo tierra, dónde el olor a humedad y a moho ya no le afectaba ni le molestaba. Sentía cómo pequeñas gotas de agua caían desde su pelo mojado hasta perderse en laguna parte de su ropa o cuerpo, estaba completamente empapada debido a la fuerte lluvia que había en el exterior. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió para adentrarse en la habitación.

De espalda se encontraba sentado en una silla su _sensei,_ leyendo algo seguramente sobre algún pergamino o documento. Esperó en silencio y con tranquilidad a que él le hablara, el pelinegro contaba con muy poco paciencia y odiaba ser interrumpido en lo que hacía, a eso lo había aprendido a la fuerza bruta.

\- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó serio pero en su voz se podía notar un poco diversión.

\- Hn. -

\- Deberías acabar con el juego de una vez. -

\- ¿Te molesta?- cuestionó algo burlona, con su rostro indiferente.

\- Aa. - el hombre se levantó y se dio vuelta para mirarla, arqueó una ceja al ver el aspecto de la peli-rosa.

\- Hn, iré a mi habitación. - murmuró para marcharse pero fue detenida por la voz de Madara.

\- La próxima vez mátalo. Pronto realizaremos el viaje y no quiero estorbos en el camino. - ordenó mientras la veía fríamente a los ojos esmeraldas. Se acercó unos pasos quedando detrás de ella, casi pegado, para inclinarse un poco a su oreja. - No me interesa el juego que tengas con él, tu manía de humillarlo cada vez que tienes oportunidad. Sólo termínalo.- susurró con el tono un poco ronco.

\- Entendido _sensei._ \- murmuró suavemente.

\- Hn. -el pelinegro se alejó para dirigirse al escritorio así seguir con su investigación.- Además eres mejor que eso, Sakura.-

La fémina salió del cuarto sin decir algo sobre el alago dicho por el hombre, mantuvo sus labios apretados hasta unos cuantos metros lejos de la habitación del Uchiha para soltar un suspiro, expulsando el aire contenido en sus pulmones, mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Enojada consigo misma, por tener esas reacciones con su maestro, caminó a pasos acelerados hacia su recámara, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en los sucesos que venían pasando hace cuatro meses.

En el fondo, sabía que Madara tenía razón, debía terminar el juego que mantenía con Sasuke. Después de casi seis meses de ser alumna del Legendario Uchiha, en una de sus tantas expediciones y buscar provisiones, se había topado con su ex –compañero de equipo. De ahí en más, el Uchiha menor la buscaba y cuando se encontraban, mantenían fuertes combates en donde ella, Haruno Sakura, salía victoriosa, humillando el ego masculino de Sasuke. Lo admitía, le fascinaba ver el rostro de derrota del azabache, lleno de odio y con sed de venganza. Y ese día, también se lo había encontrado, sólo que esta vez a diferencia del resto de las peleas, salió ilesa. El azabache en lugar de hacerse más fuerte junto con el Rinnengan, se volvía más débil.

¿O era ella quién había mejorado de sobremanera?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente unos segundos mientras que, ya en su dormitorio, se descambiaba completamente quedando desnuda para luego entrar a su baño y ducharse con agua caliente, relajando todos sus músculos. Los entrenamientos que mantenía con Madara eran satisfactorios, había logrado dominar el Megenkyo Sharingan, su velocidad aumentó e incluso dominó nuevas técnicas. En sólo diez meses, había conseguido lo que no logró con Tsunade. Ella ahora caminaba delante de Naruto y Sasuke, nadie la traicionaría, otra vez.

Una vez ya limpia, comenzó a secarse el cuerpo con rapidez, estaba cansada y deseaba poder dormir, por lo que apenas terminó se acostó en su cama. Debía matar a Sasuke y acabar con el juego de una vez por todas. Se había dado cuenta que a Madara le molestaba que mantuviera contacto con el menor de los Uchiha, pero seguía sin saber el motivo ya que su maestro planeaba jugar con la cabeza del vengador anteriormente. Sacudió la cabeza, últimamente se detenía a pensar en muchas cosas que involucraran a Madara, se sentía una estúpida, seguramente el peli-negro ya lo había notado y pronto se divertiría a costa de ella.

Entreabrió los labios y soltó un suspiro sin sonido, se colocó de costado y cerró los ojos. Dentro de unos días viajarían al "pasado" y debían estar preparados, los sellos y el portal ya estaban hechos, sólo debían acumular chakra. Su corazón martilló con fuerza cuando el rostro de Itachi apareció en su mente, por fin vería y conocería a su amado héroe. Un pensamiento cruzó por sus pensamientos, abrió un poco los ojos unos segundos y luego se concentró en poder dormir.

\- Niña boba. - masculló fríamente.

Estaba recostado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y el torso desnudo. Trató de evitar el revoloteo en su estómago y el sabor agrio que tenía en la boca, se alejó de la habitación de la peli-rosa y comenzó a dirigirse a la suya. Sakura estaba tan distraída que no había notado su presencia, ni siquiera cuando la observó a unos metros cuando se bañaba. Últimamente su alumna estaba rara, actuaba extraño cuando estaba cerca de él, cómo si la intimidara. La Haruno había perdido todo sentimiento durante los entrenamientos a los que la sometió, y ahora se comportaba como si los sintiera ¿Qué le pasaba a su muñeca rota?

Detuvo su paso cuando la imagen del otro Uchiha que quedaba apareció entre sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño mientras retomaba la caminata. Si se ponía a analizar con detenimiento, un tiempo después de que la peli-rosa y Sasuke tuvieron su primer encuentro comenzó a comportarse de esa manera tan extraña ¿Acaso el pendejo idiota tenía algo que ver en todo aquello? Apretó la mandíbula y sonrió algo siniestro, no le gustaba todo eso. Una loca idea apareció en su mente, tal vez era hora de que él entrara al juego también.

Nadie se metía entre él y su muñeca.

Sólo él tenía derecho sobre ella.

* * *

\- Vaya, esta vez casi te mata compañero. - habló divertido Suigetsu.

\- Cállate. -

\- La princesita resultó ser bastante peligrosa ¿nee?-

Lo ignoró, como todos los comentarios que siguieron después provenientes del peli-celeste. Se encontraba demasiado molesto y humillado cómo para prestarle atención a las idioteces que decía el espadachín. Nuevamente, Sakura lo había vencido y esta vez, de una manera muy fácil y sin esfuerzo por parte de ella. La mujer de cabellera rosada se había vuelto demasiado peligrosa y muy oscura. Carente de emoción y llena de frialdad, hasta podía comprobar que incluso era una maldita sádica, adoraba verlo sufrir.

De un empujón apartó a Karin quién había terminado de cambiarle los vendajes del brazo, se levantó de su cama y como de costumbre, sin hablarle a nadie, se colocó una remera y salió de la guarida de Akatsuki a gran velocidad. Definitivamente no estaba de humor, estaba algo ansioso y no entendía muy bien el por qué. Sus encuentros con la peli-rosa se habían vuelto muy frecuentes, demasiadas veces se habían enfrentado en tan sólo un par de meses y eso significaba que Sakura comenzaba a moverse, pronto atacaría a Konoha o algún otra Aldea. O eso creía él. Se detuvo en seco al reconocer el chakra que se acercaba, por lo que se bajó del árbol y esperó paciente.

El sonido de unas sandalias frenar en las ramas de un árbol se escuchó luego de un par de minutos, a continuación, un apuesto rubio apareció frente a Sasuke con el semblante serio. Luego de la guerra, ya no habían tantas sonrisas y gestos de despreocupación en su rostro. Se lo notaba cansado y un poco amargado, aunque aún mantenía la chispa de diversión si la ocasión se le presentaba.

\- Te vez fatal. – se burló el pelinegro, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Asesinaron al Raikage.-

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Entonces no fuiste tú. – afirmó Naruto para soltar un suspiro, se pasó una mano por su corto cabello rubio en señal de nerviosismo. – Lo decapitaron y mutilaron a cien ANBU que lo acompañaban. –

\- Umm. - entrecerró los ojos con indiferencia.- ¿Estás diciendo que fue Sakura? –

\- A parte de ti, es la única con la fuerza suficiente para vencer a un Kage. -

\- Últimamente, me la he encontrado varias veces. - habló Sasuke luego de unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿La has visto? – preguntó sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y completamente pálido.

\- Hace unos seis meses que me vengo enfrentado a ella. -

\- ¿Has luchado…? -

\- Si maldita sea. – masculló fastidiado de tantas preguntas.

\- Y por lo que veo, te está dando una paliza. - comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Se ha vuelto muy fuerte Naruto, y por lo que me has informado, ya está comenzando a moverse. –

El rubio apretó los labios y frunció el ceño con preocupación, Sakura ahora representaba un peligro devastador para la humanidad y para frenar todo el caos que se le avecinaba debían matarla. La peli-rosa se había convertido en alguien tóxica, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, él no deseaba asesinarla, no quería ponerle fin a la vida de alguien que aún era su amiga. Pero era su deber. Ensanchó un poco los ojos al darse cuenta de algo.

\- Dijiste que te la estabas encontrando muy seguido. - observó fijamente a Sasuke quién asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Es en algún área específica? – preguntó haciendo que el peli-negro entrecierre sus párpados.

\- Si, ahora que lo mencionas en este mes apareció en la frontera de la Aldea del Sonido. - pensó en voz alta, frunció el ceño luego de analizar bien todo aquello. - Cada cuatro o seis días. –

\- ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? - cuestionó ansioso.

\- Ayer. -

\- De acuerdo, entonces supongo que ya sabrás lo que haremos. - su voz fría hizo sonreír macabramente al Uchiha.

\- Claro que si. -

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, en la oscuridad, sus orbes como piedras jade brillaban con intensidad. Se tronó los huesos del cuello para luego levantarse, había estado meditando desde que se había levantado esa mañana para concentrar chakra. Ciertamente no poseía la noción del tiempo, le costaba acostumbrarse. Era uno de los efectos secundarios de que le había quedado luego de que Sasuke la mutilara, al estar tanto tiempo reparando su cuerpo sin ser consciente de los días o meses.

Sus pies descalzos se movían sobre el frío piso de piedra, adoraba esa pequeña sensación de libertad que le otorgaba hacer aquello. Solamente se colocaba sus sandalias ninja o tacones cuando debía salir para alguna misión o espionaje encomendado por Madara, el calzado le molestaba y su _sensei,_ consciente de aquello, adoraba entrenarla cuando estaba calzada. El peli-negro disfrutaba verla incómoda. Pero a la vez, para ella era divertido. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando el peli-negro la maltrataba o torturaba durante los entrenamientos, le fascinaba.

Mierda, era tan masoquista.

Se mordió el labio mientras entraba a la habitación, era una pequeña sala con un par de cómodos sillones, un librero y una mesa ratona. En una esquina, estaba colgada su capa negra con capucha por lo que la tomó rápidamente y se la colocó. No perdió tiempo, hace rato había deducido que se le había hecho bastante tarde y no deseaba hacer enojar a Madara. Chasqueó la lengua cuando divisó sus sandalias ninja, se las puso y a gran velocidad corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva donde esta Madara, visiblemente fastidiado.

\- Vamos. - ordenó cuando llegó a su lado, colocándose la capucha de su oscura capa.

No mencionó nada acerca de su retraso y Sakura tampoco se lo preguntó. Hoy era un día importante para ambos, por fin harían su viaje al paso y podría ver a su adorado Itachi, podría encontrarle un propósito a su existencia, más allá de ser una herramienta del destino. Una meta que no incluya destrucción, ella sentía que el Uchiha le brindaría aquello. Algo pacífico. O tal vez un motivo para volver a sentir.

Observó de reojo a Madara, nunca se lo había preguntado ni siquiera indagó pero ahora, le daba curiosidad ¿Por qué deseaba volver el tiempo atrás? La peli-rosa se había encargado de explicarle que podían ir a determinadas épocas, pero no en la que él y Hashirama Senju fundaron la Aldea. Era demasiado riesgoso. Aún así, había aceptado y no le tomó importancia al asunto ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en su entrenamiento ¿Qué era lo que deseaba tanto Madara?

Tensó la mandíbula y luego la relajó, a ella no le molestaba lo que sucediera con el resto pero sí que su _sensei_ pudiese traicionarla. Una capa de frialdad e indiferencia cubrieron su ojos jade al divisar la entrada de la guarida secreta que tenían en la frontera del Sonido. El ruido a agua corriendo llegó a sus oídos, su escondite estaba detrás de una cascada que pasaba desaperciba por la mayoría.

\- _Sensei_. - el peli-negro miró de por el rabillo del ojo a su alumna mientras detenían su paso.- Tenemos compañía.-

\- Aa, lo sé. - contestó simplemente.

\- Me encargaré de ellos. – habló firme al momento en que se daba media vuelta.

\- No. - la peli-rosa se detuvo en seco y lo observó fijamente. - Están a varios kilómetros y nosotros simplemente debemos hacer unos simples sellos. Al pelear desperdiciarías chakra y no quiero que nos retrasemos más con esto. -

Sakura asintió, aunque en el fondo deseaba replicar pero sabía que él tenía razón. Se adentraron a una cueva avanzando varios metros hasta toparse con una pared, en ella, había cientos de símbolos que formaban un círculo y alrededor de éste unos rollos de pergamino de color blanco. El lugar comenzó a iluminarse cuando Madara prendió varias antorchas, no podían equivocarse en absolutamente nada o quedarían atrapados en una especie de limbo de espacio-tiempo.

\- Tks. - la peli-rosa chasqueó la lengua al sentir la presencia de los ninja de Konoha en la entrada.

\- Sakura. -

\- Hai. -

Alumna y maestro se colocaron delante del círculo, aumentaron su nivel de chakra considerablemente haciendo temblar toda la cueva. Comenzaron a hacer sellos con sus manos, y a medida que lo hacían, los símbolos que estaban en el portal empezaban a brillar. Madara activó su Rinnegan y Sakura el Megenkyo Sharingan de su ojo derecho.

\- ¡Sakura! – Naruto gritó llamándola a unos metros junto a varios hombres.

\- Jikū-jutsu! (Jutsu tiempo-espacio) – la voces del azabache y de la peli-rosa resonaron en el lugar.

El círculo se oscureció y los fuegos de las antorchas disminuyeron, Kurama desde el interior de Naruto se removió inquieto al sentir una energía descomunal proveniente de allí. Al cabo de unos segundos, los espectadores observaron impresionados y algo aterrados cómo la pared en dónde se encontraba el portal comenzó a brillar. La Haruno cruzó miradas con Madara al sentir cómo una bola de fuego se aproximaba hacia ellos, el peli-negro asintió con la cabeza mientras que la mujer desataba su sello Yin liberando más chakra.

 _\- Hay posibilidades de que nos tengamos que enfrentar a alguien cuando tengamos que hacer el Jutsu del tiempo. -_

 _\- Lo sé. - sus gemas jade brillaron con frialdad. - Usaré el mi técnica para acelerar el proceso pero no podremos viajar antes de que ocurriera la masacre de tu Clan.-_

 _\- No me interesa. - masculló con fastidio Madara, realmente la vida de los descendientes que lo exiliaron no le interesaba. - Unos tres años atrás es más que suficiente.-_

 _\- ¿Tres?- alzó sus finas cejas rosadas mostrando un poco su sorpresa por unos segundos ganándose la mirada inquisidora de su sensei. - Antes de la Cuarta Guerra, de acuerdo.-_

 _\- Tengo una duda. - soltó de golpe el Uchiha. - ¿Podremos volver a este presente o tendremos que hacer un portal?-_

 _\- ¿Miedo a que salga algo mal sensei? – preguntó un poco burlona la fémina, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos. - Hmp, ya lo había pensado. Dibujar otro portal sería riesgoso, por lo que usaremos pergaminos. Los colocaremos vacíos alrededor del círculo, por lo que al hacer los sellos quedará grabado la fecha en la que viajamos, cada uno tomará un rollo y si algo sale mal, lo rompemos y volveremos el mismo día en que cruzamos el portal. - explicó._

 _\- Perfecto. - sonrió de medio lado, arrogante. - Eres todo un genio, Sakura.-_

 _\- Hn. - la peli-rosa le sonrió de la misma forma. ~_

A una velocidad impresionante, cada uno tomó un pergamino y cruzaron la brillante luz desapareciendo del campo de visión de todos. Madara y Sakura ya no estaban en la cueva, y la bola de fuego había sido evaporada, ¿Qué mierda sucedía allí? Más importante, ¡El Uchiha Legendario no había muerto! Y al parecer eran aliados. Naruto le mandó una mirada a Karin quién le negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que ya lo había intentado, no podía sentir el chakra de la Haruno y el Uchiha.

-Puta madre. - masculló molestó.

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso? - cuestionó Sasuke al no poder adivinar los símbolos.

\- Creo saber que pasó. - habló Shikamaru agachado cerca del portal con una especie de cuaderno en la mano. A medida que leí y pasaba las hojas sus ojos se ensanchaban cada vez más.

\- ¡Habla Shikamaru! - vociferó el rubio luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Son notas, y por la letra es la de Sakura. - el Nara se puso de pie mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se acercaban a él. - Al parecer, y lo que entendí, el círculo es una especie de portal del tiempo. Sakura y, por lo que pudimos ver, Madara, viajaron en el tiempo. -

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el rubio palideció.

\- Madara sigue vivo, mierda. - se escuchó la voz por lo bajo de Suigetsu.

\- Debemos ir tras ellos, vayan a saber qué es lo que harán esos dos juntos. - el rubio se pasó la mano por su cabello, nervioso. - Los vi hacer sellos, ¿dice ahí cuáles son? – preguntó señalando el cuadernos que aún miraba el Nara.

\- Los copié con el Sharingan. - intervino Sasuke. - Te los puedo mostrar pero el problema es que no sabemos a qué tiempo habrán ido.-

\- Hace tres años, luego de que Orochimaru muriera. - informó Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

\- Perfecto, Sasuke muéstrame los sellos. -

\- Esperen. - interrumpió el hombre más inteligente de Konoha. - Esto evidentemente es una trampa, ellos quieren que vayan. Sakura no es descuidada ni mucho menos Madara para "perder" algo tan importante cómo un cuaderno con una técnica secreta que ellos crearon.-

\- Aa. - asintió el Uchiha con su semblante indiferente. - Naruto. - el nombrado lo miró y Sasuke con el Sharingan le traspasó los sellos.

\- Tks. - el Nara chasqueó la lengua sabiendo que no le harían caso.

\- Shikamaru, debemos hacerlo. - habló pasible el rubio.

\- Lo sé. - suspiró cansinamente. - De acuerdo, primero deben aumentar su nivel de chakra y ambos deben estar nivelados. Luego hacen los sellos y finalmente piensan en el momento al que deben ir. Una vez que el portal brille, tomarán un pergamino cada uno y entraran. - tomó aire y miró de soslayo al equipo Taka y a los de Konoha. - Nosotros cuidaremos la entrada.-

\- ¿Para qué el pergamino? -

\- Para poder volver. -

* * *

Al cruzar el portal, Sakura sintió la gravedad de la Tierra sobre su cuerpo. Comenzaron a caer en caída libre, se sentía algo agotada para mantener los ojos abiertos para el momento de tocar tierra. Se tensó cuando Madara la agarró por la cintura y la cargó hasta que descendieron con agilidad, cómo sólo el Uchiha poseía, cuando llegaron a los árboles para finalmente aterrizar en el suelo. El peli-negro soltó a su alumna con suavidad provocándole un estremecimiento a ésta. Sakura apretó los labios y se colocó nuevamente la capucha, que durante la caída se le había descolocado.

\- Gracias. - susurró.

\- Hn. - cerró sus ojos un momento para luego sonreír con arrogancia. - Tendremos compañía.-

\- Hai. - los ojos jade de la peli-rosa se oscurecieron con indiferencia.

Entre las ramas de los árboles salió un enmascarado de color naranja con la túnica de Akatsuki. Madara sonrió de medio lado mientras que Tobi miraba impresionado al hombre parado frente a él ignorando al sujeto más menudo que estaba al lado de éste. Frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara con el Sharingan en su ojo, creyendo que era algún jutsu.

\- ¿Qué mierda…? -

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Obito. -

* * *

¡Se encontraron con Obitoo! El juego comienza y a ustedes les esperan muchas sorpresas nwn

Lo sé, esperaban más MadaSaku pero no se alarmen, habrá MUCHO más adelante JOJO

En fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho y si tienen alguna queja o duda háganme saber que con mucho gusto responderé.

Oh, ¿vieron la portada? Creo que no se ve muy bien.. La hice yo :D

: / / w w w . . p h p ? = & s e t = a . . . & = 3 & r

(Si quieren ver, junten los espacios, muestra cómo viste Sakura)

 **¡Saludos** y espero que anden bien! :$


	5. Deseo Oscuro

**¡Yo!** n.n

¿Cómo estan mis queridos lectores? Espero que de maravilla. Si, estoy de muy buen humor y eso es porque estoy de vacaciones ¿Ustedes ya lo están? Pero, mi humor se debe sobretodo a que cada vez hay más seguidores de la historia y más review *¬*

Los amo.

Espero que les guste este capítulo ;)

..

..

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el mango o anime.

*A partir de este capítulo la historia se desarrolla en el pasado. Recuerden que hicieron un viaje en el tiempo.

 **Advertencias:** +16. Lenguaje vulgar. **Lime.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero esta historia si.

..

..

..

* * *

 **Broken woman**

(Mujer rota)

..

..

 **Rota:** Que está rota o quebrada en dos o más partes. Participio femenino singular del verbo "romper. **/Romper:** Separar con violencia las partes de un todo , deshaciendo su unión. Quebrar o hacer pedazos una cosa. Hacer una abertura en un cuerpo o haciéndole daño.

..

..

* * *

Capítulo 5: Deseo oscuro.

..

..

Sakura mantuvo una postura firme, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia abajo para que no puedan ver su rostro o su cabello. Se encontraba cerca de un metro de distancia de Madara, quién estaba al frente de Obito Uchiha quién había aparecido recientemente. Con la llegada del líder de la organización Akatsuki, lo complicaba un poco ya que una de las metas del plan de su _sensei_ era asesinarlo para que no interfiriera en el futuro. Pero conociendo a su maestro, posiblemente en su cabeza, en ese momento, esté planeando una nueva jugada.

Pero por supuesto, Obito debía morir tarde o temprano.

El silencio era interrumpido por el mover de las hojas de los árboles, que danzaban al compás del viento. Los Uchiha presentes, se miraban fijamente, aunque Madara poseía una sonrisa burlona crispándole los nervios al otro peli-negro. Detrás de su máscara, Tobi fruncía el ceño y sus labios formaban una línea recta, una clara señal de molestia y confusión. Después de todo, la Leyenda de los Uchiha había muerto hace varios años, un poco después de que la luz de Rin se apagara. Su único ojo se movió para observar al otro individuo, era más bajo que ellos y menudo, y Obito supo por puro instinto que si daba un paso en falso, el encapuchado lo mataría sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Qué…?-

\- No deberíamos hablar en medio de un bosque. - interrumpió Madara molestando aún más a Tobi.- Vayamos a la guarida de… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu organización? ¿Akatsuki?-

\- Tks. – frunció más su ceño, realmente siempre le molestó la actitud egocéntrica y odiosa de Madara. - ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? – preguntó desconfiado.

\- Hn. Claramente ya no eres un mocoso. - sonrió burlón pero Tobi pudo ver el fastidio plagado en los orbes de éste.- ¿Detectas algo?- giró levemente su rostro para mirar a su alumna.

\- Él no está presente en la zona.- respondió secamente.

\- Es una mujer. - afirmó Obito, sin llegar a sorprenderse. Le daba exactamente igual esa persona.

\- No somos de este tiempo. - comenzó a explicar pero por alguna razón, Tobi sintió un escalofrió cuando Madara volvía su vista hacia él, y no era por lo que le informaba. - Verás, en el futuro somos derrotados por la Alianza Shinobi que la componen las Cinco Naciones. Un aliado nuestro nos traicionará, lo que va a asegurar nuestra caída.-

\- ¿Quién es?-

\- Alguien que conoces muy bien.-

Obito ensanchó su ojo derecho sorprendido, eso no podía ser posible ¿o si? Apretó la mandíbula y fijó su mirada en la de Madara, sabía que era él, en carne y hueso ¿Realmente eran del futuro? Por alguna extraña razón sabía que por muy bastardo que fuera, la Leyenda no le mentiría en algo cómo eso. Su vista se desvió a la mujer encapuchada, frunció el ceño con desconfianza, algo le decía que la existencia de esa persona era problemática.

\- ¿Quién es ella?- cuestionó.- Si desean que les crea quiero saber.-

\- Hn.- Madara caminó hasta la fémina para luego sacarle la capucha de la cabeza, dejando a la vista el largo y sedoso cabello rosado. Obito miró sorprendido los ojos sin vida de la compañera del contenedor del zorro.

\- Mi nombre, es Haruno Sakura. - musitó simplemente.

\- Ella…-

\- Suficiente. - cortó el azabache de larga melena, entre molesto y fastidiado. - No necesitas saber más. Ahora vámonos que necesitamos trazar nuevos planes. - ordenó comenzando a andar.

La peli-rosa volvió a colocarse la capucha y siguió a su _sensei_ , observando cómo después de unos segundos Obito se posicionaba al lado de Madara. Tomó lugar en la retaguardia, alerta a cualquier ataque o presencia enemiga, pero al mismo tiempo, analizando la actitud que había tenido su maestro momentos antes. No era habitual que actuara de esa forma, tan despreocupada, y sobretodo, revelando la identidad de ella y una parte del principal objetivo del plan. Aunque eso no le aseguraba el verdadero propósito que tenía Madara para con Obito.

Decidió poner atención a la conversación que había comenzado entre los Uchiha, rápidamente comprendió que el propósito de su _sensei_ era utilizar a Akatsuki y a lo que conllevaba, a Tobi también. Sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en la espalda de su maestro, los pensamientos de ese hombre eran todo un misterio incluso para ella, por más que se esforzara y analizara, nunca llegaba a entenderlo del todo. Es una persona elegante y egocéntrica, rayaba al capricho y a la diversión, sus movimientos pertenecían a los viejos tiempos y en la mente de Madara siempre estaba presente el respeto y el excentricismo. Sakura en varias ocasiones admiró la gran inteligencia del Uchiha, la forma analítica en que observaba todo a su alrededor y el estratega que salía a flote en todo momento, logrando superar a los Nara.

Resistió el impulso de llevarse las manos hacia su estómago, tenía la sensación de que quemaba pero sabía que no le estaba sucediendo nada. No había quemadura ni siquiera fuego. Sólo tenía una estúpida reacción, un sentimiento humano que repudiaba por lo que se negó a seguir pensando en Madara. No debía, no podía permitirse sentir algo por aquel hombre, él podía traicionarla en cualquier momento. Cómo lo habían hecho todas las personas en las que alguna vez depositó su confianza, y que finalmente, la apuñalaron por la espalda. Literalmente Sasuke lo había hecho. La había cortado en pedazos para luego dejarla en medio de un bosque, para que sea el alimento de algún animal carroñero.

Kakashi la había entregado, y Naruto decidió voltear a otro lado, haciendo de cuenta que no sucedía nada.

La habían traicionado de la peor manera.

El sentimiento de angustia y de desasosiego no apareció, ni pena o lástima. Simplemente no sentía nada, no podía recordar mucho de aquellas sensaciones cómo la tristeza o el dolor. Sasuke se había encargado de eso, y podía asegurar que Madara la había entrenado para borrar toda emoción de su corazón e incluso de los recuerdos. Era como si su maestro la estese protegiendo de ella misma pero rápidamente desechó el pensamiento, su _sensei_ no se preocuparía en eso. Sakura estaba segura que Madara simplemente la estaba utilizando para llegar a su meta, era una herramienta más para llegar a su objetivo. Jamás tendría alguna intención de sentimentalismo por ella, por alguien tan rota y vacía.

O eso es lo que pensaba.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Sentía su cabeza palpitar, llevó sus manos hacia las sienes, apretando con fuerza tratando de que el dolor disminuya. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que pudo distinguir la imagen frente a él, Naruto movía sus labios con el ceño fruncido, no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía. Trato de incorporarse pero un fuerte mareo hizo que detuviera la acción. El gusto a cobre en su boca le hizo entender que había perdido o vomitado sangre ¿Qué había pasado? Imágenes en su mente de él y el rubio adentrándose a un portal aparecieron. Ahora recordaba, viajaron en el tiempo pero luego de eso nada más.

\- ¿Sasuke?- la voz del Uzumaki llegó a sus oídos, haciéndose cada vez más clara.- ¿Sasuke, estas bien?-

\- Si. - murmuró a duras apenas. - ¿Dónde estamos?-

\- En algún lugar de la frontera entre el país del agua y del fuego.- Naruto se sentó en el suelo mientras que el azabache lo imitaba.- Estuviste inconsciente por una hora.-

\- Hn. - apretó la mandíbula, el jodido dolor de cabeza no se le iba. - ¿Funcionó?-

\- Hai. - asintió. - Fui a revisar los alrededores y me topé con unos ninjas.- sus ojos celestes mostraron duda por lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Dilo ¿A quién te cruzaste? -

\- A ti. -soltó de golpe. - Más joven por supuesto, ibas con Suigetsu.-

\- Mierda.-

Sakura realmente había creado un jutsu peligroso, estaba alterando el futuro con cada paso que daba ¿Qué era lo que buscaba la peli-rosa? ¿Acelerar la Guerra? ¿O evitar que ganaran? La segunda opción parecía más razonable pero de igual forma, la Haruno junto con Madara podrían arrasar el mundo de dónde venían si se lo proponían. Por lo tanto, buscaban otra cosa, algo que era del gran interés y muy especial para la peli-rosa. Probablemente, no estaba en el presente en el que ellos vivían por lo que tuvo que volver para tenerlo. Entrecerró los ojos, no tenía ni más la mínima idea de lo que Sakura deseaba pero lo hizo sentir celoso, su ex –compañera estaba muy interesada en algo que no era él.

Por primera vez desde que despertó decidió observar a su alrededor, estaban en una cueva y ya era de noche, podía ver la lluvia caer. Sin embargo no sintió frío, una pequeña fogata calentaba un poco el lugar y el aroma a peces cocinándose le hizo agua la boca, dándose cuenta de que estaba hambriento. Frunció nuevamente el ceño, el rubio a diferencia de él parecía intacto, seguramente por el Kyuubi. El Uchiha deduzco que su estado físico se debía a que el pasar por el portal afectaba algo más que el chakra, una reacción física. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía que pensar en eso en aquellos momentos por lo que siguió la conversación.

\- ¿Suigetsu traía la espada de Zabuza?- el rubio negó con la cabeza.- Entonces mi otro yo se dirige a buscarla y luego irá por los demás miembros.-

\- Bien, tenemos tiempo de trazar un plan para no cruzárnoslo, ni a él ni a al otro Naruto. - torció la boca desconforme. - Mierda, esto es un puto lío. - chasqueó la lengua. - Como sea, probablemente Sakura y Madara deben estar en algunas de las bases de Akatsuki.-

\- Aguarda. - interrumpió fastidiado y de mal humor. - ¿Por qué supones que están con ellos? Después de todo probablemente tengan planes diferentes.-

\- Puede ser pero…- dudó un poco pero igual continuó con su opinión. - Necesitarán ayuda y seguramente, conociendo a Madara, utilizará a los miembros para llevar a cabo su meta.-

\- Y para pasar desapercibidos. - agregó Sasuke en un murmullo mientras agarraba uno de los pescados.

\- Sasuke. - lo llamó luego de unos minutos de silencio. - Si interferimos en este mundo, en este presente ¿Afectaría el futuro? De dónde venimos me refiero.-

\- Supongo que si. -

\- Ah. - musitó pensativo.

\- No Naruto. - sus ojos ónix se enfriaron adivinando sus pensamientos. - No podemos salvar a nadie, cambiaríamos la línea del tiempo y correríamos peligro.-

\- Lo sé. - una sonrisa vacía apareció en su boca al igual que en sus ojos. - Sin embargo, ellos están cambiando todo y por lo que parece ser no tienen miedo.-

\- Hn. - frunció el ceño, el pendejo de Naruto tenía razón. - Eso significa que mientras no maten a nuestro "yo" de este presente no correríamos peligro.-

\- Perfecto. Entonces tendríamos que buscar la manera de colocar a todos de nuestro lado para poder estar cerca de nuestras contrapartes y vigilarlos. -

\- Hay que matar a la Sakura de acá.-

\- No. - escupió instantáneamente recibiendo una mirada fulminante. - Ella no tiene la culpa, debemos acabar con la vida de nuestra Sakura.- sentencio pero la nostalgia inundó sus facciones. - Es una adolescente bipolar, amorosa pero con un carácter de los mil demonios sin idea de nada. - murmuró y Sasuke pudo jurar que el Uzumaki se estaba tragando las lágrimas.

\- Tks como quieras.-

\- Esperemos a que tu contraparte reúna a Hebi o Taka como mierda se llame tu equipo, la habilidad de Karin será de utilidad.-

\- Hn.-

..

..

* * *

..

..

La Aldea de la Lluvia hacía honor a su nombre, un diluvio caía sobre el lugar y todo habitante parecía acostumbrado. Sabía que en realidad el clima funcionaba como un sistema de alerta para Nagato, advirtiéndole si se metía con algún intruso en su territorio. Madara y Obito se adentraron a un edificio, Sakura lo reconoció como la verdadera "casa" de Akatsuki. Agudizó sus sentidos y enfocó su atención en el Uchiha mayor, no sabía con exactitud a quién se encontrarían en el sitio y no quería llevarse alguna sorpresa. Estaba preparada para defender la vida de su _sensei_ y mataría a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a enfrentarlo, aunque no creía que hubiera un ignorante sobre la Leyenda de los Uchiha en Akatsuki.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, doblando varias esquinas, todo era alumbrado por focos de baja calidad que titilaban a menudo, mostrando sólo necesario para continuar. Entraron a una habitación, la peli-rosa cerró la puerta detrás de si e ignoró el hecho de que rechinaba, pidiendo aceite. En medio del cuarto estaban todos los miembros de la organización, con excepción de Sasori que estaba muerto, por supuesto, ya que su contraparte lo había matado junto con la anciana Chiyo. Madara detuvo su paso y ella se posicionó al lado de él.

Su corazón se disparó, sus carnosos labios se separaron y dejó escapar el aliento que contenía en sus pulmones. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, humedeciéndolo y se obligó a calmar la creciente ansiedad que nacía dentro de ella. Frente a sus ojos estaba Uchiha Itachi, con su porte elegante, mirada analítica y fría. El héroe silencioso de Konoha. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre, apretó su boca y clavó sus uñas en las palmas, reprimiendo un gemido de excitación mezclado con puro fanatismo. Reaccionó de que la vista de todos estaban posadas en Madara y ella, cuestiónenles y amenazantes, y quiso golpearse. Había descuidado su deber con su _sensei_ , por la mera presencia de Itachi.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - la voz monótona de Pain se hizo presente, llenando el lugar.

\- Dejemos la farsa a un lado. - ordenó fastidiado "Tobi" sorprendiendo a algunos, ya que unos pensaban que era el Legendario Uchiha y otros un idiota más. La presencia de ellos lo cambiaba _todo._ \- Este hombre es Madara Uchiha, el verdadero líder de ésta organización. - anunció señalando al hombre.

\- ¿Uchiha Madara? ¿Es enserio, um?- cuestionó anonado Deidara pero luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. - Como sea.-

\- ¡Ja! Vaya sorpresa ¿Y el encapuchado quién puta madre es? - la mirada libidinosa de Hidan le recorrió cuerpo para que luego una sonrisa de burla apareciera en su rostro. - Es una mujer. - anunció para los presentes con satisfacción.

\- Y antes de que vuelvas a respirar ella te cortará en pedazos. - el tono ronco de Madara los hizo colocarse en alerta y estar a la defensiva, mientras que Konan se posicionaba más cerca de Pain. - Su identidad no les importa. - sentenció. - Iremos a una de las habitaciones, avísanos cuando hayas terminado. - se dirigió a Tobi quién asintió con la cabeza, claramente molesto.

Sakura antes de seguir a su maestro observó por última vez a Itachi, quién mantenía la mirada sobre ellos, claramente interrogándose muchas cosas por lo que sonrió para sus adentros, ella misma luego respondería sus cuestiones. Se encaminó detrás de Madara, cuidando de que nadie los siguiera, mucho menos Zetzu quién era el causante de la mayoría de la historia ninja. Luego de un rato, el Uchiha abrió una puerta de metal cómo todas las demás y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar primero. La peli-rosa a veces le encantaba que tuviera esas actitudes del viejo mundo, pero en esa ocasión un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. La habitación poseía una cama matrimonial, un pequeño placar, dos sillones frente a una mesa ratona y había una puerta, que seguramente era el baño. El golpe seco de la entrada del cuarto cerrándose hizo un nudo en su estómago, y el sonido del seguro se lo revolvió, sin embargo no mostró alteración en sus facciones. Lo vio quitarse la capa y su corazón saltó.

\- Reconstruiste tu cuerpo, creaste un Jutsu para viajar al pasado. - comentó como si nada el azabache mientras que la fémina se daba vuelta quitándose la capucha, enfrentándolo. - ¿Por qué, qué es lo que quieres?-

\- Hn. Es un poco tarde para que me preguntes. - contestó tajantemente.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Madara la tomó por el cuello estampándola contra la pared en un golpe sordo. Sakura lo miraba impresionada pero rápidamente sus ojos mostraban desafío. Llevó sus manos al brazo del azabache que la ahorcaba para liberarse, pero al momento de tocarlos sus muñecas le ardieron y las retiró, viendo con estupefacción cómo unos sellos aparecían en ellas. La mano del Uchiha ejerció más fuerza quitándole más aire, Sakura emitió un suave gemido haciendo sonreír divertido a su maestro.

\- A Uchiha Itachi. - murmuró quedamente la Haruno, doblegando su orgullo.

\- Ya me di cuenta. - siseó con impaciencia. - Pero no entiendo por qué.-

\- Es personal. - se atrevió a decir, sintiéndose levemente mareada por la falta de aire.

Sakura observó cómo Madara se acercaba más, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, aligerando el apriete de su agarre pero sin llegar a soltarla. Sintió la respiración de él sobre sus labios que la rozaban por unos centímetros, la fragancia masculina inundó sus fosas nasales y se perdió en los ojos oscuros del Uchiha. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente pero de manera suave, buscando aire que llegue a sus pulmones. Sabía que su _sensei_ la estaba sometiendo demostrando su autoridad, como si fuera una animal rebelde que lo desobedecía en sus órdenes. Entonces comprendió que Madara notó la reacción que tuvo con Itachi.

\- No te voy a traicionar. - susurró, humedeció sus labios con la lengua, tocando levemente la boca del azabache. - Sólo quiero hablar con él.-

\- Te conviene que sea así. - advirtió peligrosamente.

Madara apretó aún más el cuello de la peli-rosa, robándole un quejido de dolor, deleitándose con el gemido que escapaba de la fémina sin que ella fuera consciente. El Uchiha no lo resistió, mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Sakura, haciéndola sangrar mientras que la medic-nin comenzaba a forcejear para liberarse. Con su brazo libre, abrió la capa de la Haruno para luego poner su mano sobre la cintura de ésta, agarrándola con dureza. Nuevamente la mordió pero esta vez con más fuerza, escuchando cómo soltaba un gemido, una suave música para sus oídos. Apretó su vientre con la mano, ejerciendo más presión sintiendo cómo ella se tensaba bajo su agarre.

Con brusquedad, chocó su boca contra la de ella, degustando el sabor a cobre que tenía la sangre de Sakura. Metió su lengua, jugando, saboreando la húmeda cavidad mientras que la respiración de ambos se volvía más entrecortada y caliente. Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la fémina, pero luego se contuvo a sonreír satisfecho. Aflojó la mano que tenía en el cuello de ésta y Sakura comenzó a responderle el beso con ferocidad pero con un poco de torpeza, debido a que era el primero que daba. Apretó su cuerpo con el de ella, para que sintiera su miembro duro, contra el sexo de ella. La Haruno, por puro instinto, colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Madara para luego levantar una pierna y luego la otra, envolviendo la cintura del azabache, en un intento de necesidad de pegar más sus cuerpos.

Un gemido ronco salió de la garganta del Uchiha, apretándose más contra su alumna dándole lo que quería mientras que con la mano que tenía en la cintura le agarraba el firme y gran culo de ésta. El beso aumentó de nivel con más ferocidad, los sonidos quedaban atrapados en sus bocas excitándolos aún más. El golpeteo en la puerta los hizo detener y separaron sus labios, sin embargo no se movieron. Madara abrió los ojos observando con deleite el rostro completamente sonrojado de la peli-rosa, los orbes vidriosos llenos de lujuria y la boca rojiza e hinchada de ésta. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

\- ¿Terminaste?- cuestionó hacia Tobi que estaba detrás de la puerta con voz ronca para luego soltar del cuello a la fémina mostrando una marca roja, símbolo de que estuvo asfixiándola.

La tomó del cabello, tirando de él moviéndole la cabeza a un lado, dejando expuesta la piel marcada y comenzó a morderle el cuello. Sakura sintió humedecerse todavía más ante la rudeza de Madara. Apretó los labios para que nada escapara de ellos pero se le hacía difícil la tarea, el miembro del Uchiha seguía endureciéndose creciendo en tamaño sorprendiéndola, excitándola. El Uchiha haciendo acto de su fuerza, le rompió el top y malla dejando expuestos los grandes pechos de la peli-rosa. Sin delicadeza, tomo el seno derecho masajeándolo, haciendo presión sobre el pezón para darle más placer mientras que le daba más mordiscos, absorbiendo su piel y dejando un rastro mojado.

\- Si. - respondió con fastidio Obito, ignorando lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación. - Pero hubo algunos inconvenientes.-

\- Dímelos. - se las arregló Madara para decir en voz alta.

La Haruno jadeó suavemente, buscando tener más contacto con el cuerpo del azabache. Sin ser completamente consciente, empezó a mover sus caderas, restregando su sexo contra el de Madara tratando de tener más placer. Sus bragas estaban completamente mojadas, su clítoris palpitaba al igual que su vagina. El Uchiha se dio cuenta, y llevó su boca al pecho izquierdo de Sakura, chupando y mordiendo, sacándole leves gemidos. El azabache apretó aún más su cuerpo contra la peli-rosa, el roce de la ropa le incomodaba pero eso no le estaba impidiendo sentirse tan cerca del orgasmo y la humedad de su alumna lo enloquecía, por lo que se dejó descontrolar. Con su mano apretó muy fuerte el seno derecho y soltó el otro que tenía prisionero con su boca, acercando sus labios a su oído.

\- Sólo déjate ir. - ordenó en un murmullo ronco, sin saber que esa actitud la excitaba más.

\- Jmmm. - quiso gemir pero la boca de Madara atrapó la suya, sumergiéndolos en un candente y salvaje beso.

\- Tks. No te lo diré detrás de una puerta. - refunfuñó Tobi molesto. - Sal para que hablemos.-

Sintió sus paredes contraerse, el miembro de Madara palpitar. Profundizaron más el beso, jugando con sus lenguas, ahogando los gemidos mientras que presionaban más sus sexos, moviéndose con brusquedad dándose más placer. Llegando al clímax, el Uchiha mordió con fuerza el hombro de la fémina perforando su piel sacándole un jadeo de satisfacción a ella. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas inundaron la habitación al igual que el aroma a sexo. Madara comenzó a calmarse viendo como un hilo de saliva salía de la comisura de los labios de Sakura. Agarró el mentón femenino para que sus miradas se encontrasen.

\- Ni se te ocurra traicionarme. - masculló caprichoso. De un rápido movimiento, tomó el pergamino que estaba en la capa de la peli-rosa que le permitía volver a su presente. - Sin esto, no irás a ninguna parte.- sentenció soltándola, haciendo que caiga de sentón. Se alejó de ella unos pasos, revisándose a si mismo de no tener alguna mancha de semen en su ropa pero igualmente se colocó su capa. Caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla se volvió hacia su alumna que aún parecía atontada. - Y eso Sakura, fue un orgasmo.- comento burlón pero luego sus ojos se tornaron fríos y su postura amenazante.- Algo que solo yo puedo darte. - murmuró tétricamente para si mismo.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, parpadeando repetidas veces con el latido frenético de su corazón. Se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo cómo palpitaban sus labios. Luego su mano descendió hasta su hombro, dónde la zona comenzaba a arder y dolor. Sus ojos jades se posaron en sus pechos desnudos, viendo las marcas que había en ellos y lo hinchados que estaban.

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

¡Itachi al fin apareció!

Que kenchi (caliente) estuvo la última parte ¿Les gustó a ustedes? :)

Bueno, ya vimos cómo nuestra Sakura reacciona ante Itachi y al parecer planea ayudarlo con sus cosas, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que él le pueda pedir. Por otra parte, la historia de Naruto da un giro pero ¿realmente creen que cambiará todo? Pues, yo sé la respuesta xD ¡Y Madara-sama! Ommg esa reacción que tuvo ¿opinan que fue por celos, para mostrarle quién manda a Sakura o por qué será? Y Naruto y Sasuke planean algo.

Si les gustó acuerdense de dejarme un review que tanto me animan, ahora que estoy de vacaciones seguramente les contestaré a tiempo y subiré el otro capítulo con más rapidez **¡Muchas gracias por leer!** Ya que si ustedes lo disfrutan para mi es más que satisfactorio n.n

¡Saludos! :3


End file.
